Surrender to the Wonder
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Takes place AFTER 4x08. Bea returns to Wentworth after her stay in the hospital, processing all that has happened to her. While Allie is desperately trying to see her girl, she's rebuffed. Bea x Allie after the attack, and the drama that ensues. All of our favorite characters are here! Drama, romance, and of course angst, in this one. Please read and review. Ballie
1. Chapter 1

Surrender to the Wonder

* * *

Surrender by Bassnectar and To the Wonder by Aqualung are where the title stems from… the majority of my titles come from songs. Anywho. The Aqualung song came from one of the Ballie Instagram videos that I saw playing there. Kudos on you whomever made it.

Oy vey guys, if you haven't seen the latest episode, don't read! This is sort of my predictions for upcoming episodes, oh man… I really hope Max lives and Bea knows Allie wasn't in on all this crap... anywho. Multi-chap fic, please read andddddd review. ;)

* * *

"Bea, Bea please!"

"She doesn't want to see you!"

Doreen stood guarding her unit. It had been just about two weeks since the attempt on Bea's life rocked the prison to its core. Boomer was brought out of the slot after 6 days, right around the time Maxine was finished her recovery and brought back to Wentworth, on bed rest.

The pair sat at the table, Maxine looking at Allie sadly, Boomer standing up to go join Doreen, the young woman having done a full 180 and stepped up for her crew since Bea and Maxine and Boomer were out of commission, along with the Freak and Kaz.

Allie felt tears prick at her eyes, staring at Bea's back, the woman sitting at the table with her friends, Liz and Sonia watching the scene unfold. Allie looked at Bea's back pleadingly, Boomer finally walking over to stand behind Doreen.

"Go back to your fucking nut crew you bitch," Boomer said, her eyes going crazy and jaw setting.

Boomer, Doreen, all of the women had spent their time reflecting on everything that had transpired since the Freak took up refuge in the prison. They traced it all out, every move she made, getting to Kaz's crew, dividing them up… the women had been broken down, their family obliterated…. But… a phoenix grows from ashes.

And so the girls' bond only became stronger, Maxine and Bea's brushes with death bringing them closer together than ever before. They were a united front, and with Bea having finally returned from the hospital after being in the ICU, and then put in protection briefly on her way back to Wentworth, her friends stepped up to support her. They were more protective than ever before. The Freak's plan had backfired.

"Please, just listen, I didn't kn-"

Doreen grabbed Allie by the collar, cutting her off and slamming her into the wall.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" she shouted at Allie, Boomer standing the entryway.

Liz and Maxine shared looks, Max deciding to intervene, getting up slowly and walking to the trio.

"Let her go Doreen, it's okay," Max said, placing a hand on Boomer as she said so.

Max had been filling in as Top Dog, Boomer her right hand and Doreen doing a surprisingly good job at being a close second. She was diplomatic, everyone reeling and staying quiet after the events that unfolded that fateful day in the kitchen. Everyone was terrified, and not because of the Freak, but because they had no idea what Bea was going to do next.

Doreen pushed off Allie, holding her tongue as she strolled back, going between Boomer and Maxine.

"Maxine-"

But the woman held up her hand, silencing Allie. She looked at her, eyeing the girl fully, her utter disappointment penetrating Allie's eyes. She shook her head.

"Just go."

More tears fell from Allie's eyes, the pair clearly not letting her through. She grit her teeth, shaking her head in agony. She began to slowly walk away, Maxine and Boomer watching her go, before she paused and turned around, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't know," she whispered, glancing through the bars to Bea's back once again before biting her lip and taking off, going back towards her unit.

Maxine felt a pang of sadness for the young girl, and part of her really did believe Allie. However, she discussed with the women before Bea's arrival home the nature of the girl's budding relationship, and until definitive proof was given showing Allie had nothing to do with it, they would keep her away from Bea.

Boomer shook her head.

"Fucking whore," she grumbled, walking back into the cell.

Maxine rolled her eyes, but understood Boomer's anger. All of the women were on edge, Bea having returned yesterday evening around dinner. Vinegar Tits went out of her way to talk to their group, especially concerning Maxine's surgery. She informed them Bea would finally be released into general after two days in protection.

They had been worried when both Doreen and Liz reported Bea did not speak to them on either of their visits. In fact, she hadn't spoken a single word since the incident. Doreen apologized to her, Boomer as well, Maxine embracing her, and they were at least glad to see her return all of their hugs and physical gestures… but still, no words. They had no idea what the Freak did to her, said to her…. Bea was not herself.

As Maxine walked back to the table, she placed a hand on Bea's shoulder, squeezing it gently to show her she was there for her. Bea just smiled briefly and nodded. Liz was growing increasingly worried by her lack of words.

"Why don't we head outside for some fresh air girls?" Liz asked.

"Cause these two just got out of a fucking hospital?" Boomer said, making Doreen chuckle and Max shake her head.

"I'm serious Booms, plus the guards are aware of us… Kaz is staying far away, Ferguson's still in isolation. I think it would do you good."

Maxine eyed Bea, recalling their time lifting weights together.

"Bea, let's go work you out. I can't do any lifting for a while, so, make me happy and let me watch you suffer?"

Bea glanced at Maxine, knowing what she was trying to do but still smiling regardless. She took a few breaths, looking at the table, before nodding slowly, the group again relieved that she was participating to some extent. Max patted her on the back, Doreen and Boomer smiling as they stood. Liz and even Sonia agreed to come to, all of them heading out to the yard.

Boomer led the way, followed by Liz and Sonia, then Bea and Max, and finally Doreen bringing up the rear. While the opportunity was seemingly perfect for other prisoners to strike on the powerful squad, everyone was far too afraid, knowing just how far Bea Smith went to hurt someone… especially if it was for revenge.

They made their way down the halls and finally to the door, leading outside. The courtyard was noisy, but as soon as the women made it outside, the quad got quiet, everyone watching the crew walk by.

Kaz and her three girls were sitting at their table, her time in isolation only a day. Vera couldn't prove she knew anything about the attack, and if anything it looked like she came to Bea's aid with the rest of her girls, so there was no reason to hold her. As Bea and the girls walked out, Kaz looked across the way, a pit filling her stomach as she laid eyes on Bea for the first time since she arrived home.

Bea didn't bother looking at anyone; she knew all eyes were on her. She just followed her squad. Sonia and Liz paired off to go sit at the table closest to the weights area. As Boomer, Doreen, Max and Bea entered the gates, the women all lifting there put their stuff down, hastily exiting.

Boomer and Doreen smiled at one another as they ran to the bench press, going to fuck around with one another. Bea cracked a smile, Maxine chuckling, gesturing for Bea to head to the free bench to start working on her arms.

"Let's start with some bicep curls, keep it simple," Max said, Bea eyeing her and smirking, happy her friend cared this much for her.

Bea paused, reaching out to place a hand on her forearm, rubbing it gently. Their eyes met, and Maxine knew the woman was trying to convey her gratitude. She placed her hand on top of Bea's giving a brief and smile. Bea smirked, heading to the racks to pick up some weights and head back to the bench, Max directing her as she did so.

* * *

The tension in the yard had been awkward, but not quite as awkward as when Bea's crew walked into the lunchroom. Allie looked up from where she was serving food, completely forgetting Bea would have to get food from her, and give her another opportunity to speak to her.

Doreen was leading the way this time, followed by Liz and Sonia, then Max and Bea, and finally Booms. As she slid her way down, she noticed Allie. She glared at the blonde, grabbing another tray.

"Max, Bea, go sit and relax. Booms and I will get your food for ya," Dor said back to them, Max looking between Doreen and Allie, picking up what she was putting down.

"Oh, righto, sure," Boomer said obliviously, grabbing a tray.

Max gently touched Bea's elbow, whispering for her to come on, as they walked over to their table. Allie felt herself tearing up again, and this time, she just couldn't help herself.

"Bea!"

Bea paused in her step, Maxine looking up at the girl, Doreen shaking her head as Liz whispered for her to calm down. The room was deadly silent, Kaz watching from afar, her own heart pining for Allie as she saw the girl's anguish.

Bea bit the bullet, and finally looked up at Allie. The blonde bit the inside of her cheek, her stomach dropping completely. Bea looked at her like she was dead in the eyes. No love. No hate. Barely even disappointment. Bea looked at her like she didn't even know Allie, broke eye contact and went to sit down. Allie felt tears come to her eyes again, but one of her crewmates had left Kaz's table per Kaz's instructions to go relieve Allie.

The young brunette didn't make eye contact with Allie, just reaching to take the spoon and apron. Allie gritted her teeth, taking everything off before handing it to the girl, Doreen and Liz watching on. Doreen felt a pang of sadness for the girl, witnessing how upset she was, how her own crewmate who Allie wasn't even speaking to was relieving her of her duties.

Allie quickly hurried off, exiting the back way through the lunchroom, Bea not even looking up at her. Kaz watched the scene, looked over to Bea, her own guilt eating away at her for what she had agreed to do. She wiped her mouth, rising from her seat and setting off to find Allie.

It didn't take her long to find the girl, Allie having been hiding out in her room, the bathroom or kitchen ever since they came to blows. They hadn't spoken since then, but she loved Allie like a daughter and knew she had to go to her now.

As she entered her unit, she noticed the now commonly closed door in said position. She approached it, pausing before she entered, wracking her brain on what she was going to say. Instead of knocking, she pushed her way through, gasping at what she saw.

Allie sat on her floor, tears streaming down her face, her makeup running, holding a bag of gear in her hand. Kaz had no clue where she got it, but she shut the door, going to the floor to Allie.

She clenched her jaw, not saying a word, Allie glancing at her, glaring and shaking her head. Kaz knew she had to be tough, and snatched the bag out of the blonde's hand, Allie jerking up and going to stand right in her face.

"Give it back!"

"You don't need this shit," she replied, going to the sink to drain it away.

Allie was on her, following her and spinning her, pinning her up against the door.

"Give me the fucking bag!"

"You're not using this."

"You have no bloody right to tell me what to do anymore!"

"What would Bea want?"

The statement was the best retort Kaz could have used, because Allie froze completely. Her jaw was clenched in pain, shaking her head at Kaz, turning away from the woman because she knew deep down Bea would have had her head if she found Allie using again.

She paced in her room, Kaz quickly going back to the sink, dumping and rinsing the contents.

"How long have you been back on?"

Allie sighed as she shook her head, turning to Kaz laughing at her.

"Like you give a fuck."

Kaz fumed, going right up to Allie and grabbing her face, pulling it to meet hers.

"I fucking love you, you know that shit."

Allie yanked herself away.

"This was the first bag I bought, because Bea is never going to fucking talk to me again. Thank you for that, by the way, for trying to fucking kill her!" Allie shouted.

Kaz stood back, no defense to the comment. Allie continued to break down, sliding to the floor, crying hysterically. Kaz's heart ached for Allie, watching her girl fall apart, knowing she was responsible for the heartbreak. She held back tears, biting her lip before speaking up.

"You can hate me for the rest of your life. You can keep yelling, hitting screaming at me, you name it. I deserve that, but you?" she said, Allie looking up at her.

"You don't deserve to do that to _yourself_ , and she wouldn't fucking want you to either. Smarten up."

Allie choked on a sob, Kaz exiting her room and closing the door behind her, leaning against it. She wished she could take Allie's pain away, wished she could go back in time and see Ferguson for what she really was…

But she couldn't. She could only move forward. As she wiped the tears from her eyes, she straightened up. She knew what she had to do. She knew there was only one way to make this right.

* * *

Dinner came and went without much excitement, much to Bea and everyone else's relief. Seeing Allie in the cafeteria had been difficult. She couldn't place what she was feeling.

In her days of recovery, her thoughts drifted back to Allie often. How did the Freak know about them? Did Allie tell them all, or was she right about Allie never being safe? Did Allie betray her, or did she set Allie up to be a target?

Bea's thoughts raced for days and days, thinking of her girls, thinking of the Freak, and thinking Joan's words to her as she lied on a table waiting to die. Bea couldn't help but wonder if Franky was right; everyone she touched died.

They would all leave eventually. She was a lifer. Allie would leave her, Boomer, Max, Doreen, Liz… all of them had shorter sentences, and here Bea was… to rot in prison forever. It made Bea wonder in her weaker moments if it would have been better if the Freak had finished what she started.

All these thoughts swarmed through her mind as she sat with the group. Doreen, Boomer, Max and Sonia were all enjoying some schnapps back in the unit, Sonia having snuck it in through a guard in honor of Bea's return. Bea wasn't in the mood for such celebrations, and she figured it was better to help Liz as a sober buddy than partake in alcohol…. She didn't know how much she would unravel after a few spirits were in her…

Liz was chatting about something to Sonia, the pair engrossed in a convo, as Doreen and Boomer bickered with Max getting in the middle. Bea smiled at her girls, happy that at least for now, they were relaxing. She was busying herself with sketching, eyes mostly… as her head sank in the tub of water, she didn't remember much… just beautiful eyes, and a calm blue ocean.

Sonia chuckled at something Liz said before her face dropped. She quickly grabbed Liz's arm, Liz turning to look at the entrance. Bea watched them, glancing at Liz who yelled for Boomer to turn the music down. Max's face dropped, and as soon as Boomer turned around, she started heading straight for the blonde, who had her hands behind her back.

"You got some kind of death wish bitch!" Boomer said as she walked towards her, Liz rushing up to stop any fights, Bea turning in her seat to see none other than Kaz Proctor standing in their entranceway.

Before Boomer reached her, Kaz whipped out a bottle of booze, the same one she gave Bea on that first night. Boomer paused, looking at her like she was crazy, Liz eyeing her.

"I need to speak to Bea."

"She doesn't need to speak to fucking _you_ ," Boomer retorted, Max and Doreen watching intently as they began walking over.

"It's important."

"You really think we're gonna leave your psycho ass alone with her?" Doreen asked incredulously.

Maxine approached, going around Boomer and crossing her arms to look down at Kaz. She smirked, shaking her head.

"Some defender of women you are," she said, looking Kaz dead in the eyes.

The smaller blonde kept holding the bottle out. Kaz was mighty. She looked over at Bea behind the table, the pair making eye contact. Kaz knew they might kill her, but it was what she had to do.

"I didn't know you and Allie were together-"

"Bullshit!" Doreen hissed.

"You didn't either," she replied, shutting Doreen up, the statement true.

She turned back to Bea.

"Ferguson let me in on the plan. My girls… my girls had no idea. The protest for Maxine… it was a distraction."

At that, Boomer pushed by Max, ripped the bottle out of Kaz's hand and gave it to her friend, who eyed her incredulously.

"Gotta save the booze," she said, before turning and yelling, grabbing Kaz by the throat and turning her into the bars, beginning to choke the life out of her.

Maxine and Doreen were stunned, Liz running to Boomer's side to try and pull her off, but to no avail. The girl was too strong.

"ENOUGH!"

Boomer froze, the whole room going silent, not expecting the ever-quiet of late Queen Bea to finally speak up. Boomer dropped her hands, Kaz grabbing her throat and choking as she gasped for air.

Bea stood up, walking towards the group, Boomer backing up to give her some room. The women eyed her as she made her way out of their unit, turning to look at Kaz who was still breathing heavily. Bea eyed her.

"You really did think it was me that sold you out, didn't you?"

Kaz eyed her back, holding her throat, waiting a few beats before giving a curt nod.

"You were the only one who could have."

Bea smirked.

"They record those conversations… Ferguson put you in here. I used you to get to her henchmen, who actually did drug and attack me, so… he met your criteria anyhow."

Kaz continued to eye Bea.

"I believed her. I didn't want to kill a woman, but you put me and my girls behind bars…. 12 years… because of you."

"Because you thought it was me," Bea whispered.

Kaz continued to eye her, straightening up, her breathing finally even.

"Allie had no idea… she hit me and hasn't spoken to me since. She's a wreck."

"So is Bea," Doreen interrupted, Kaz glaring at her.

"Allie was the one who pulled you out, she was in hysterics when she found you," Kaz continued, looking back at Bea.

"I don't care if you kill me, hurt me, I deserve it all. But my girls didn't do shit, it was me and Ferguson… and Allie-" she cut herself off, tears coming to her eyes as she looked at Bea sincerely.

"I've never seen her like this before, she… she's not doing well. She cares about you, so if you're going to punish her… make sure it's for something she's actually done."

Bea and Kaz stood staring at one another, eyes meeting in a battle for dominance. Bea kept looking at her, searching Kaz's crazy blue eyes, seeing the truth there. Deep down, Bea believed that if Allie was the person she believed her to be, she was telling the truth… her Alliecat would never hurt her, but with Bea's luck? She just never knew.

Bea eyed Kaz, walking back into her cell, grabbing the bottle from Maxine as she strolled back inside, unscrewing the top and taking a swig uncharacteristically. Maxine and Liz shared a worried glance, the pair heading inside, Boomer glaring at Kaz briefly as she followed. Doreen stood there, eyeing Kaz down.

"I think you'd better go," she said, Kaz eyeing her, watching the girls walk off.

"I'm not lying," she whispered earnestly, Doreen staring her down.

"I guess we'll find out," she replied, turning to go back into the unit.

Kaz watched them all break into more of the booze, breathing out, praying to whatever entity was listening that Bea Smith found the sense to believe her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ring Ring. Ring Ring._**

"Bloody hell," Franky grumbled from behind Bridget, turning on her back as Gidge slowly stirred from her sleep, her work phone going off.

"Gidge! Turn it off," Franky whined, turning away from the blonde to her other side, Bridget brushing the dust out of her eyes as she leaned up from bed, reaching out to her phone.

The only time it went off was when there was an immediate psych emergency at the prison and they needed her to come in, so she perked up at the incoming call, quickly answering it.

"H-Hello?"

"Bridget?"

"Vera, hi… what time is it?"

"It's just after midnight, sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yea… it's not 3am though, it could be worse," Bridget replied huskily, Franky swatting at her awkwardly, Bridget taking the hint and leaving the room to let her lover sleep, grabbing her robe as she went.

"It could, sorry… I thought you might still be up."

"What is it? What's going on?"

Vera paused for a moment before replying.

"It's Bea Smith."

Bridget paused as she entered her living room and plopped on her couch, a pit filling her stomach.

"Is she…"

"No, no, nothing like that. She was asking for you, rather intensely. I'm sorry to bother you-"

"No, it's fine. What exactly happened?"

"Liz and Doreen signaled the guards and said it was an emergency, that Bea was demanding to talk to you. They confiscated booze from the unit, most of them were drunk off their rocker."

"Does Bea have any history of this?"

"Negative. She's never been into booze or the gear… I think it was a one off. She's deeply upset. They're bringing her to my office now."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"Are you sure? It can probably wait till morning."

"No… no, it really can't. I'll be there soon," Bridget replied, hanging up before Vera could protest.

She went into her bedroom, quickly throwing on workout clothes to get out of there in a hurry.

"Gidge, babe, what are you doing?" Franky groaned, hearing her girlfriend move around.

"I need to head to Wentworth. Someone's having a problem."

Franky perked up slightly, leaning up in her sleepy state to eye Gidge.

"Now? At this hour?"

Bridget finished putting on all her stuff, walking over to Franky and planting a kiss on her lips."

"Yes. I'll explain later, but everything is fine. Go back to sleep baby."

Franky frowned, reaching up for one last kiss, Bridget chuckling at her pout, pulling away to run back to work.

* * *

Bridget's eyes adjusted to the bright lights inside the prison as she made her way around, heading directly to Vera's office. Her mind was swimming with possibilities about what Bea Smith could possibly want.

When Bea was brought back from the hospital, she did nothing but stare at Bridget, refusing to speak. She enlisted the help of both of her unit's peer workers, and while it was easy to see by her body language that Bea was grateful to see them, she still gave no words. Bridget understood Bea was probably processing, trying to choose her path back at Wentworth wisely. Even so, Bridget could tell there was something more to all of it, something Bea did not want to let out.

So when Vera called her earlier, she knew Bea's request did not come lightly, that she was in a time of need. Especially considering their conversations prior to Bea's attacks, she understood the woman was probably dealing with a torrent of emotions. Bea Smith was a strong woman, smart, capable. She was rather brilliant, actually. However, everybody had a breaking point, and Bridget wondered if Bea had finally hit hers.

As she rounded the corner, she made it to Vera's office, a guard standing outside, giving her a nod and knocking for her, Vera shouting to come in. Bridget gave him a small smile before going inside, finding Vera sitting behind her desk with her hair down, surprised to find the woman with a bottle of wine out, her and Bea both holding glasses.

Bea's face was splotchy in the dim lighting, curled up on her seat with a blanket around her, still in her bright teal uniform. Bea looked up at Bridget, and the psych could tell Bea was still a little drunk, haziness in her eyes. She closed the door behind her, giving Bea a smile before pulling up a chair. She gave Vera a look, nodding for a glass of wine as well, the Governor accommodating her. Bridget and Vera were trying to make one thing clear to Bea. Tonight? They were all friends here.

Bridget took some time to settle in, taking the wine from Vera and mouthing a thank you. She let the room remain still, not wanting to prod Bea too much right away. She crossed her legs as she sipped some wine, swirling it around before looking up at Bea with a smile.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked gently.

Bea was more sober than she was a few hours ago, the red wine in her hand only helping stave off a headache at this point. After listening to Kaz's words, Bea couldn't handle it anymore, and just wanted to forget.

She had never been much of a drinker, and so when she hit the spirits, and hit them hard, her night went from goofy fun to a full on meltdown, all of her emotions pouring out of her like a flood.

Maxine and Doreen did their best to comfort her, the girls working together until Bea finally began asking for Bridget, the only person she wanted to speak with. Deep down, she knew Bridget was a safe space for her, especially after she helped her process everything transpiring with Allie and developing within herself.

Bea looked up at Bridget, a near feral look in her eyes, despondent… Bea felt so unraveled, and Bridget could tell she needed some comfort.

"Vera?" she asked, grabbing the Governor's attention.

"Would you mind checking up on the girls in Bea's unit? I want to make sure everyone involved is okay."

Vera blinked a few times before finally picking up what Bridget was putting down. She gave a curt nod, finishing her wine and getting up, leaving the women alone. Bridget's head followed her out, her glancing back to Bea, noticing some tension release from her. Bridget was sure whatever Bea wanted to discuss, it was something only for her to hear.

"How are you feeling?" Bridget asked, Bea looking up at her.

Bridget smiled.

"From the booze, I mean. Vera mentioned you all were drinking pretty heavily."

Bea blinked, nodding slowly. She swirled the contents of her nearly full glass around, reaching over to place it back on Vera's desk. She sniffed, wiping at her nose, before adjusting the blanket to come back over her shoulders.

Bridget observed Bea, could tell her mind was racing, going a mile a minute. She finished her glass of wine, reaching to grab the bottle on Vera's desk and pouring it out to finish it off.

"Bea, you've just been through something horrifying. There's no way to sugar coat it, and there's no reason you should," she began, leaning back in her seat.

"It's okay to talk about it. You may be the Top Dog in here, but you're still a person, a human being. None of us, even Ferguson, is invincible."

Bea smirked at the final comment.

"I heard her whole arm is fucked… Kaz nearly put her head in a deep fryer."

Bridget nodded slowly.

"She sustained severe third degree burns on most of her left arm. She'll need physical therapy, there was some nerve damage."

Bea nodded slowly, absorbing the information.

"And for you? The doctor said you came back, no deficits. That's good for a drowning victim."

"I'm no victim," Bea whispered, eyeing Bridget.

"No… wrong word. I should say survivor. It seems to be what you do best."

Bea continued looking at Bridget. Her mind was far less cloudy than it was in her drunken haze and breakdown. She observed Bridget, thinking of their conversation, thinking of this woman with Franky… she was able to help and change Franky's life, and it made be inclined to trust her.

She bit her lip, turning her head, staring at Vera's wall where the prisoners' art therapy resided.

"Does it work?" Bea asked, confusing Bridget.

"Does what work?"

"The art therapy… does it help them?"

Bridget turned to look at the wall observing what Bea was looking at. She nodded slowly, taking in the paintings.

"It often does. Like anything else, it's an outlet, like working out or doing drugs," Bridget said, turning back to her.

Bea nodded.

"I sketch."

"Does it help you?"

Bea glanced up, biting the inside of her cheek, nodding slowly.

"It helps I guess… I never thought of it as art therapy crap though."

Bridget smiled.

"What do you tend to draw?"

"Debbie," was the first response out of Bea's mouth.

For months and months, she drew Debbie after her death, the images of her daughter that swirled in her mind only being able to settle once she was down on paper.

"That makes sense," Bridget whispered, taking another sip of wine.

"Only Debbie?" she asked.

Bea shook her head.

"No. Landscapes, objects sometimes."

"You must be good."

Bea eyed her skeptically.

"I'm okay… not a pro."

Bridget smirked.

"Is there anyone else you draw?" she asked kindly.

Bea went to speak, but choked, the word Allie not quite ready to leave her mouth. Bridget noticed, giving Bea a half smile.

"It's okay Bea. It's okay to talk to me, it's what I'm here for."

Bea eyed Bridget, wondering if this woman could possibly make sense of all the confusion in her head. She looked away again, her mind running, thoughts of Allie, of the Freak, of it all swirling in her mind.

"I'm going to die in this prison," she said, Bridget looking at her.

"Perhaps not."

"I'm a lifer, in for murder," Bea replied, tears reaching her eyes as she smiled.

"I did something terrible, but I did it for all the right reasons. It was revenge, and hate, but… it wasn't to someone innocent, that's for certain."

Bridget nodded.

"Brayden Holt was a thug, and what he did… I don't know what it's like to be a mother, but I can only imagine what you must have felt."

Bea looked back at Bridget.

"Franky once said to me, everyone I care about ends up dead."

Bridget froze at that comment, berating Franky in her head for saying something like that to Bea Smith. Bea observed her stunned look, breathing out a small laugh.

"I didn't get her in trouble, did I?"

Bridget snapped back to Bea, smiling at her.

"You did, but… she deserves it. Especially since it isn't true."

"Debbie died, and… me being who I am… the people I care about, they just get hurt."

"That's not because of you Bea. You're not responsible. You can't take on peoples actions."

Bea gazed at her.

"Either way… I'm here for life. And right now…" Bea drifted off, thinking to her crew of girls, thinking to their happiness… thinking of Allie.

"Right now they're here with me, but they'll be gone. One day, it will just be me in here all alone, and I'll be some fucking anchor drowning down their lives."

Bridget finished her wine, her face growing concerned as she placed the glass back on the desk.

"So you're worried about what will happen to your relationships as the years go on?"

Bea looked back at her, tears coming to her eyes, smiling in irony.

"Debbie was the only thing that made me happy. My parents are dead, no family. My husband was a monster… Debbie was my reprieve, I didn't have anyone else…."

"Until now."

Bea heard the whisper, saw the compassion in Bridget's eyes. The tears came on stronger, and Bea wiped at her face, biting her lip and fidgeting on the chair.

"I have a family now," Bea whispered out, smiling through her tears.

"I have my girls… all of them a fucking riot. They're the family I never had, I love them…" she said shaking her head.

"And Allie-"

Bea cut herself off, looking at Bridget, who just smiled and gave a brief nod, encouraging her on.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before, and it scares the shit out of me. It makes me wonder if Joan should have just finished the job… let me die happy with everyone I love still near."

Bridget's eyes were sad as she took in this damaged woman, a history of abuse, her only daughter murdered, and after years of struggle with Jacs, Franky and then Joan… the woman had endured enough. It had been hard enough. It made sense for Bea to feel that she should quit while she was ahead, stop before any more malice came her way.

"Part of the reason this prison is such a mess is because there's been poor leadership, Bea," Bridget began.

"But I do believe it's possible to be happy behind bars, I've seen it elsewhere. This place has had unusual circumstances.'

"Ya think?" Bea said letting out a breathy laugh.

"My point is that… it would have been a damn fucking shame had Joan finished the job," she replied, Bea looking up into Bridget's serious eyes.

"Because you're not done here. Your happiness isn't done here. Don't think Joan was doing anything out of mercy for you… she's made attempts on you before. For her, this was simply about power, Bea. She's a psychopath."

Bea took in Bridget's words, processing everything.

"She told me everyone would leave me, that I'd only be a burden once they're gone."

"Again, untrue," Bridget said, leaning forward.

"Did Allie ever tell you about our conversation when she went to the slot?" Bridget asked, Bea eyeing her.

"I was in the next one over. I heard."

Bridget smiled.

"You had an impact on that girl's life, long before you met her."

"She told me she made it up to have you leave her alone," Bea replied wryly, making Bridget chuckle.

"And she probably said that because she didn't want to scare you off with her honesty," Bridget replied, Bea blinking back at that thought.

"I'm pretty decent at figuring out when people are withholding something, and that… that wasn't a lie, Bea. She's admired you for a long time, long before she came here."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, your fears about losing the people you love once they leave here… you shouldn't worry about them. Allie adored you before she ever entered here. I don't think that's something that will just disappear when she leaves here too."

Bea began tearing up again, curling back into herself.

"I don't want to hold her back when she leaves here. I don't want to hold any of them back," Bea admitted quietly.

"And I don't know if I can… if I can _have_ her, and then lose her…. I've already lost enough," she finished, biting her lips as more tears came, covering her face with her free hand.

Bridget scooted forward, going to lay a hand on Bea's knee, making eye contact with the woman who was taking deep breaths.

"A girl like that doesn't just walk away Bea, and…"

Bridget bit her lip, knowing she was blurring a line in this moment, but doing so for the right reasons.

"Take it from someone who fell in love with a person behind bars," she said, catching Bea's attention at the admission.

"When you love someone… you can't just walk away."

Bea observed how genuine Bridget was, and her lips trembled as she began crying once again, this time deeply. Bridget continued to hold her knee, taking Bea's hand as well, letting the woman finally let go of all of her anguish.

* * *

Geez, y'all be stingy on these reviews. Thanks to the few who've left them! I appreciate feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Y'all be sweet as pie. Thank you for leaving more reviews.

* * *

Vera was exceptionally kind to Bea. She had let her sleep in her office for the rest of the night, coming back after some time to witness Bea and Bridget on the floor, the pair talking very candidly. When it got close to 3am, Bridget needed to take off, promising Bea she would find her tomorrow so they could talk more.

As morning rolled around, Vera was awoken by Bea Smith gently prodding her.

"You know, for a Governor, you should be more careful with a lifer sleeping in your office."

Vera leaned up from her desk, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up into Bea's dancing eyes, relief filling her to see the spark back in the woman's eyes.

"Smith," Vera replied, glancing around to gather herself, Bea still holding a blanket over her shoulders.

"I woke up a bit ago… I figured you'd want to get me out before anyone else sees," she said, Vera nodding at the logic as she pulled her hair back.

"Right, thank you," she replied quickly.

"No… thank you."

Vera pulled back, surprised by Bea's tone. She recalled the days when both she and Bea Smith were more docile creatures, not quite broken down and jaded completely by the world. Yes, they were stronger for troubles and snarls, perhaps even better despite them, but this was the first time in a long time she saw Bea seem…lighter.

"I'll walk you back," Vera said, getting her jacket and getting ready to leave, the pair exiting the office.

It was generally silent in the early hours of the morning, and this time was no different. The women generally rose at 7am, the time being around 6. Vera walked Bea back, but upon passing Officer Smiles, Bea asked Vera if Smiles could take her to the shower before waking, feeling a little dirty. Vera said it was a one time thing, letting them both go off, Miles escorting Bea back to her cell and to the showers.

"You'll have some company from the kitchen crew," Smiles said as Bea walked into the showers.

She didn't connect the dots until she entered the room.

She saw Allie in the shower, bracing herself against the wall, her head under the tide of water. Bea gazed at her from afar, the spray drowning out Allie's hearing. She was oblivious to Bea entering.

For a moment, Bea considered turning around, but she decided to stay strong. She knew she had something she needed to do… and now was the time to do it.

She sat down on the bench, setting her stuff there, contemplating how she would go about this. She waited patiently as Allie finished her shower, knowing the girl saw her when the young blonde finally gasped in surprise when her eyes settled on her.

Allie was shell shocked to see Bea there, quickly ending her shower and grabbing her towel, walking over to Bea. As she approached, she slowed, not sure if she should stay away, kiss Bea, sit next to her, what have you.

It took a moment, but Bea finally looked up to see her standing there, the look on her face… Bea only smiled at her, which led to Allie's face crumbling. She walked closer to Bea, the redhead standing and taking the girl in her arms, Allie sobbing into her shoulder.

Bea tried to calm her, shushing her, her hand on her wet hair, trying to put her at ease.

"I-I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I didn't know-" Allie cried, catching breaths between sobs, her arms tight around Bea's back as she buried her face on Bea's shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. I know it wasn't you."

Allie's sobs deepened as she heard Bea's words, relief and guilt filling her.

"I tried to see you, they wouldn't let me. They thought I knew, thought I hurt you. Fucking Kaz-" she choked again, Bea rubbing her arms up and down her warm and wet back, brushing the towel, creating friction.

Bea just stared at herself in the mirror, bracing herself for what she was going to do.

"Kaz came and talked to me… she cleared the air… and truthfully… I didn't really think you were capable of it. I probably would have lost faith in humanity at that point."

Allie pulled back, her face drenched in tears as she looked into Bea's kind eyes. She couldn't help herself, she reached up to cup Bea's face, brushing back hair, looking at her to make sure she was still there, still okay, still alive.

"I'm going to kill Joan when she gets back," Allie declared, Bea shaking her head, rubbing her.

"No, no you're not. I have plans for her," Bea replied, Allie searching her eyes for answers.

Allie sucked in a few more breaths, Bea reaching up to brush the tears and make up from her eyes, Allie chuckling and trying to catch her breath, so caught up.

"I was so scared," she said, more tears coming to her eyes, tears reaching Bea's eyes as well.

Allie shook her head.

"You weren't breathing, I didn't… I didn't know what to do, I just screamed for help. I'm an idiot, I-"

"No, stop, stop right now," Bea whispered, bringing their faces closer.

"None of this is your fault, it's all going to be okay… it is all okay," she said.

Allie nodded against Bea, their foreheads together. She grabbed Bea's wrists, looking up and into Bea's eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, and grabbed Bea's face with both hands, kissing her urgently, needily. She needed to feel Bea there, let Bea know what she was feeling.

Bea kissed back in return, softly, responding to Allie's desire, reassuring her that all was okay. After some time, Bea pulled back, brushing tears and hair out of Allie's eyes again as she smiled at her, looking at her fondly.

In that moment, Bea knew she loved Allie. This girl was a diamond in the rough, a tough hand dealt to her, a brilliant and kind heart still beating in her chest. Bea knew she deserved a beautiful life, with a beautiful woman, and a beautiful family. She knew that, truly loving Allie?

It meant letting her go.

"You're getting out of here," Bea whispered happily, Allie's smile faltering as she looked at Bea.

"What are you talking about?"

Bea took a step back from her, holding the girl at arm's length, smiling sadly.

"Ferguson lied on tape when she ratted on Kaz. The evidence won't hold up in court. You girls will be out by next week or so."

Allie's mind was whirling, stunned by the news. She blinked, going to speak but stopping, not finding the words.

"How, what? I don't… I don't understand."

Bea pulled away from her, looking at her fondly.

"I talked with the Governor, and it all worked out. You, Kaz, your friends… you're leaving here and not coming back."

"But there's other evidence against us."

"According to Vinegar Tits, the whole case relied on that tape by the Freak, and since she lied in it about who she was, the whole thing is inadmissible. I wrote a statement confirming Kaz Proctor was not involved, that it was a lie, last night when I met with Vera… you girls are going home."

Allie looked at Bea, and when one would expect her to jump in joy at the thought of leaving prison, more tears only came to her eyes.

"B-But, we did it. We broke the law. I broke the law."

"Allie, you're going home. You're going to have a life outside of here."

Allie looked up at her, Bea wondering if this type of reaction would come from her, but knowing she would have to stay strong for both of them, to let her go.

"My life was shit-"

"And you have the chance to start a new one."

"Bullshit!" Allie screamed, her heart breaking as she stared at Bea.

"You still think I did it."

"No," Bea said seriously, getting close to Allie again, cupping her face.

"I'm doing this because I love you, because we're not going to be together, not forever, and no longer now. You're going to freedom Allie. You have a life you need to go rebuild."

Allie's tears increased, not believing what she was hearing. She pushed Bea's arms away, turning and walking towards her stuff, trying to gather herself.

"Allie, this is for your own good. You have the chance to have a normal fucking life after everything you've been through. You can grow old, have kids, be happy. You need to put it in perspective-"

"NO!"

She turned back towards Bea, glaring at her, her stuff in her hands as she marched right back up to her. She looked into Bea's eyes, the redhead witnessing the swirl of anger and hurt mixed in.

"You think you know what's best for me, but you barely know my life. You think I'll be happier out there, in freedom, well guess what? I've never been happier than in this prison, with my adopted mother and family, and _you_ ," she said, Bea's face dropping as she took in Allie's words.

"You can keep pushing me away because you still think you don't deserve to be happy, to be with me, because you're scared, but it won't work."

"There's nothing you can do about it now," Bea replied firmly, staring Allie down.

Allie looked at her, and just when Bea thought she was going to get more upset, Allie smirked.

The blonde pivoted on her foot, walking out of the room to head back to her unit. Bea watched her go sadly, knowing it was probably the last time she would ever see Allie… but she knew she did the right thing. She had to let her go. That's what real love meant.

* * *

Bea's meeting with Bridget was brief and went well, Bea asking her to go and visit Allie after she informed Bridget of her deal with Vera last night and the subsequent soon to be releases of the members, or rather, _alleged_ members, of the Red Right Hand.

It had been two days since Bea saw any trace of Allie. A rumor floated about that she and Kaz got into another fistfight, Allie being tucked away into protection while Kaz was slotted once again. Bea was happy Bridget let her know she was seeing Allie and the girl seemed to be coping quite well with everything, making Bea both sad and happy to hear.

Bea was sitting in the waiting area, a visitor coming to see her. She was grateful she had some small fraction of people who cared about her on the outside, the same visitor having seen her at the hospital when she was at recovery. Bea looked up when the door opened, and a smile fell on her face when she saw the unforgettable grin of Franky Doyle heading her way.

"Red," Franky said as Bea stood up, the pair embracing one another in a hug.

"Who would've thought after nearly murdering one another we'd fondly hug like this?" Franky said, Bea chuckling as she pulled away.

"You really are something else."

"If only you had let me shown ya before I got wifed up," Franky teased, her signature tongue poking out between her grinning teeth.

Bea shook her head, the girl always unbelievable.

"So, how ya holdin up? You look better than the last time I saw ya."

"You mean I don't look like a dead fish anymore? I appreciate the compliment," Bea replied, Franky laughing.

"I'm good, I'm… okay. Your girlfriend is one hell of a shrink," Bea commented, Franky nodding.

"Yea, that bloody Gidge… always gets the truth outta ya somehow, for better or worse."

Bea chuckled.

"You must not be able to get away with shit."

"It's a fucking disaster," Franky replied. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"It sounds like she's perfect for you, keeps you on your toes… I think you need that."

"From what you said, it seems you had some of the same with that chicky, what was her name again?"

"Allie," Bea said with a smile, Franky shaking her head and grinning.

"Fucking hell Red, never thought I'd see the day."

"You and me both," Bea replied wryly, Franky leaning forward on the table.

"So how's that going? You find out if she was involved?"

Bea nodded.

"I didn't really think she was, I was more… scared… that she was, but… knowing Allie, really knowing her, you know she wouldn't hurt someone in that way. She had no idea, it was all the Freak, and well, Kaz."

"The fucking Freak… is she back in general yet?"

"No… Vinegar Tits said they're keeping her in psych, at least until the rest of the Red Right Hand is out of here, which should be by the end of next week. They don't want them and her crossing paths again, so luckily for me, she's still in iso for a bit."

"And they're not worried about you going after her?"

"No… because I'd rather see her locked away in a pscyh ward, the crazy bitch… she's certifiable."

"Gidge reckons she's a psychopath, has no feelings whatsoever."

"Maybe she doesn't, who knows if she actually loved that poor girl or was just obsessed with her, like she was with Doreen. She's a master manipulator."

"Fucking Mr. Jackson… had to be a hero, save the crazy bitch's ass," Franky said, her nostrils flaring as she shook her head and crossed her arms.

Bea chuckled.

"I agree with you on that. He's seemed pretty guilty around me lately, probably blaming himself for the attack."

"And again, he should have let her burn."

"Her plans backfired though. Everyone knows she's insane now, the Red Right Hand will be out of here, and me, Max, Booms, everyone… we're thicker than thieves now. There's no way she's getting ahead again. She shot herself in the foot."

Franky nodded her head slowly.

"Well, it's good her little crew is leaving-… wait, isn't your Allie girl in that group? She's getting out?"

Franky looked at Bea with concern, Bea pressing her lips together and nodding slowly.

"I gave a testimony confirming Kaz Proctor was not the leader of the Red Right Hand, that I had no clue of her involvement, that we didn't talk about any of it. Take that with good old Joan's lie on tape, and they're all free to go," Bea replied, leaning back and looking at Franky.

The brunette nodded slowly.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked, wondering what was motivating Bea, the redhead half smiling.

"Ironically, it was the Freak, and I guess Bridget too in a way."

"How so?"

"When she… " Bea paused for a moment, wrapping her arms around herself as she recalled her trauma.

"When she drugged and was drowning me, she told me everyone I loved was going to leave me. I'm a lifer, it makes sense, the whole crew will be gone in a decade," Bea said, Franky listening intently.

"So I knew if I really cared about Allie, I couldn't be selfish… I had to get her out of here, and all I did was give a statement to do so."

"Does Gidge know?" Franky asked in confusion, Bea nodding.

"She does now, after I gave my statement to Vera and told Allie."

"What did Gidge say to encourage you to do that?"

"She didn't encourage me, she just… she talked about love, I asked her about you, you and her… she told me you don't walk away when you love someone like that, even if it's behind bars."

"Yet you're getting your girlfriend kicked out of here anyway?"

"Allie has the chance to have a normal fucking life, just like you. She's entitled to that. I won't let my feelings get in the way of it."

"But she did commit crimes Bea, as did Proctor. She's not innocent. I'm free, but I did my time too."

"You think I should have just let her stay in here then?"

"I think you shouldn't of opened your damn mouth to tell a lie."

Bea scoffed, leaning forward and eyeing Franky.

"The tape is inadmissible anyway, the one Joany sent to the cops. They were likely to get off anyway, I just happened to make sure of it. Vera even agreed to it, she knows it's bullshit."

"Of course she agreed! That fucking idiot wants peace in her prison, not Kaz and her crew staying and waiting there to kill the Freak when she gets out!"

Bea blinked, shaking her head, eyeing Franky.

"You think I should have let the girl I've fallen for stay in this hell hole? Fuck off Franky, you would have done the same thing if it was Bridget. You'd want to keep her safe."

Franky breathed out a chuckle, smiling at Bea.

"I think what's really happening here is you don't think you deserve the girl, and you're pushing her away before it even begins."

Bea gritted her teeth, clenching her fists.

"I'm not subjecting her to this shit."

"And again, she got herself in this fucking position Red," Franky replied leaning forward, meeting Bea head on across the table.

"You may love her and want to save her, but she put herself in this place by whatever the fuck she did on the outside, same as me, same as you. And that's great you care enough to get her out, but what I think is that you can't handle the reality that she'd be here for a while and then leave, making the heart break all the more worse."

Bea rose from the table, Mr. Jackson perking up behind the glass as he saw Bea staring at Franky, the brunette watching her keenly.

"Just cause you would be too selfish to let your woman go doesn't mean you need to take it out on me," Bea said, turning to walk away, Franky laughing out loud at the comment.

"Right, walk away, but keep something in mind Queen Bea," Franky called out, Bea pausing in her tracks, also going to stand.

"I met my match, and you met yours… and if she's a match to ya? Guess what. I doubt she's not going down swinging."

Bea turned back to look at Franky with a questioning look, the brunette shaking her head and moving towards the door to vacate the room. Mr. Jackson walked out, watching Franky leave before turning back to Bea.

"Everything alright?"

Bea shook her head, nostrils flaring as she breathed out.

"It's fine. Nothing to worry about," she replied, her annoyance with Franky clouding her thoughts as she went back to her cell.

* * *

"Fuckity, fuck, fuck, god dammit. Stupid fucking sauce."

Bridget shook her head as she quietly entered her house, the voice of Franky eloquently describing her feelings as she entered the hallway. Her heels clacked on the floor as she made it down, entering the living room and dropping her bag and coat on her sofa, shaking her head at Franky who perked up at the noise.

"You really have a way with words, darling," Gidge said, Franky grinning and raising her brows.

"Well they got you to fall head over heels for me, didn't they?" she retorted, Gidge laughing as she let her hair down, taking off her blazer and leaving her white tank and black pants on, moving over to Franky to give her a kiss hello.

"Yes, I'm still trying to figure out when and where that took place," she said wryly, going around Franky's mess in the kitchen to grab herself some water.

Franky was busy moseying around the kitchen, finishing everything up as Bridget set out plates and utensils for them, the pair working in tandem. When all was said and done they went to the table, Franky rather quiet as she mulled over her visit with Bea today. Bridget didn't miss it.

"I'll take it from your silence things with Bea didn't go so well today."

Franky frowned, shaking it off.

"They were fine."

"Not according to Jackson," Bridget replied, leaning back and looking at Franky.

"Gidge, don't shrink me."

"I'm not shrinking you. It's my job as your partner to make sure you're okay, and you just made a fantastic meal you're barely enjoying," she replied sincerely, Franky looking up at her, glaring at the woman.

"Bea was fucking right, I can't get away with shit with you around," she said, leaning back in frustration, Gidge chuckling.

"Dare I ask what you two talked about?"

"How I regret getting into a relationship with my former shrink?"

"Now we both know that's untrue, nice try though," Bridget replied playfully, always relaxed, Franky eyeing her as a small smile grazed her lips.

Franky supposed she was lying just a tad. She thought back to her conversation with Bea, about how it all got heated.

"You know she lied about Kaz Proctor to the cops so she could get her out, don't you?"

Bridget nodded her head, looking away.

"She told me she and Vera discussed it. I'm more shocked by Vera's participation than anything."

"I'm not. That moron wants them out so they don't kill the Freak and get her fired," Franky said matter of fact.

"That moron is my friend, but you're probably right. Her motivation is to keep the prison at peace, things are very tense in there right now."

"Gidge! Think about it."

"Think about what?"

"Bea made up a lie, not because she gives a shit about some fucking wannabe mob leader, but because said mob leader's right hand girl happens to be head over heels for Bea, and visa versa."

Bridget paused, digesting Franky's words, her mind churning as she thought of Bea, their conversations, everything going on.

"Franky, even if it's true… Bea's trying to do the right thing by Allie."

"Bullshit."

"You don't think she loves her?"

"I think she's pushing that girl away cause she's a fucking coward."

"And I wonder who gave her the idea everyone she cares about dies," Bridget said calmly, her voice conveying that she didn't blame Franky but was merely pointing out a fact.

"Fuck what I said Gidge, she and I nearly killed each other, shit happens, you move on. That's not the point. The point is Bea's lying under oath, Vinegar Tits is setting herself up, and Bea's pushing away the only good thing that's happened to her in recent years."

"Even so baby, it's done. I don't agree with Vera taking risks like that, it just creates more targets for Joan to use against her, you're right. With that being said, Bea's trying to protect Allie and give her the ultimate gift you can give someone in prison; freedom."

"She shouldn't have lied."

"I did."

Franky paused, looking at Gidge, the woman's sadness swirling in her eyes.

"You didn't lie about anything."

"An omission is lying."

"Gidge, what happened with me was a complete accident, and it wrecked me," Franky said, leaning across the table and taking Bridget's hand.

"Don't compare our situations. That girl broke the law too. I did my time. She should as well. Bea's doing this, partly for right reasons, but mostly for wrong ones."

"Franky, either way, it's done. Maybe Bea will regret it, but… you have to admit it's a selfless gift to give somebody."

Franky eyed Gidge, biting the inside of her lip, nodding slowly as she held back tears. She thought of Bea and their conversations, thought about the last thing she said.

"How's the girl holding up? You've seen her?"

"You know I can't tell you."

"Just, shut up, give me the details. Bea won't see my ass for a while after that fight, I won't be telling anybody."

Bridget eyed her girlfriend with a smile, ever the impatient one, Franky breaking out the pleading puppy dog eyes, which always seemed to break Bridget. She sighed out.

"Honestly… she's been incredibly happy and peppy. She's met with her lawyer a few times, even got a new one, I'm guessing to help her case. She's handling things better than Proctor. The woman's been screaming in isolation and been violent, so they haven't let me over to see her."

Franky's brow furrowed, wondering what could have set Proctor off, surprised this Allie girl was in such a good mood considering recent events.

"Gidge… would you say this Allie chick, she's good for Bea? They get on quite well, a good match?"

Bridget bobbed her head back and forth in thought.

"Yes, I'd say so. Allie doesn't really put up with any nonsense. It's seemed that she pushed Bea, wasn't afraid of her, stood up to her. Bea needs somebody like that."

"Uh huh… tell me, if she's so unafraid, and so in love with good ol' Red, you think she's just going to walk away and let Bea pull that shit?"

Bridget paused, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Christ, you and Bea really are thick, aren't ya?"

"I don't understand," Gidge replied with a chuckle, Franky smiling wide.

"I think you guys are underestimating this girl, if she's as tough and fierce as you all claim."

Bridget smiled at Franky, going to speak but pausing, mulling over Franky's words. She thought back to the drowning, Allie deeply disturbed by the events, her sullen behavior, everything that had happened to her. She recalled the girls skulking, and when she heard from Bea about the conversation she had with Allie, she remembered Bea talking about how upset she was.

Bridget's face grew concerned as she recalled Allie's joyous behavior over the past few days, the girl having a complete turn around, now realizing how disjointed her responses were given her circumstances and recent history.

"Huh," Bridget said, Franky watching her lover piece everything together, the pair making eye contact.

"Something tells me Red is going to have to confront her intimacy issues after all."

Bridget was still slightly stunned, the only thing pulling her from reverie was the buzzing from her phone in her purse. Franky rolled her eyes, gesturing for her to get it, the woman's brain churning as she rose from her seat to fetch her phone.

"Hello?"

Franky watched as Bridget paced slowly, listening to whomever was on the other end of the phone. She watched Bridget's face grow concerned, the woman's eyes going wide as she looked back at Franky. She listened for a few more moments before finally hanging up the call, Franky holding out her arms in question.

"So? What the hell is it now?"

"I think you need to become a psych like me instead of a lawyer."

Franky frowned looking up at her.

"Why is that?"

Bridget turned to look at her.

"Because you were right."

* * *

Dun. Dun. Dunnnnnnnn. ^_^

Hehe, I'm evil, sorry for breaking your hearts, hope you like this cliffhanger, things are going to get juicy. One or two more chapters to go!


	4. Chapter 4

Quick Note: Don't be mad, more is to come, 1-2 chapters left after this. I am literally going away to a beach for the holiday so... I'm sorry, y'all gonna have to wait on the update. (*ducking and running for cover, avoiding stones being thrown my way...) ;D Happy Fourth, Canada Day to some as volvo2443 let me know, and whatever other holidays y'all be celebrating. Oh! And happy Pride all around. :)

* * *

Bridget briskly walked through the prison bright and early, her strides powerful and with purpose as she confidently made her way down different hallways, through various corridors, until she reached her destination at Protection.

She showed her badge to the guard who permitted her entrance, the time just about to reach 8am. She walked into the small room, looking in the various glass windows until she saw a familiar head of blonde hair burrowed under some sheets on a mattress. Bridget gave a nod to the guard to let her in, the man pulling the large steel doors open.

Allie was a pretty heavy sleeper, and it wasn't until the door slammed shut and Bridget walked further into the cell that she began to stir. The blonde rubbed her eyes, turning in the bed to look up and find Bridget standing there. Allie smirked, already able to tell by her expression that she was displeased. Allie figured the good old psych had finally found out.

Allie pushed herself up off the bed, looking up at her with a cocky smile, leaning back against the wall, Bridget searching her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Allie?"

Allie looked at her, staring her down.

"I can't say I know what you're talking about."

Bridget shook her head, a half smile of contemplation rising to her face.

"You're not thinking about the long term ramifications of your actions."

"I figured someone who worked in prison would want criminals to serve their time."

Bridget paused. Allie wasn't wrong. It's not as if she hadn't assaulted men and partaken in the actions of the Red Right Hand. She had many assault, breaking and entering, use of a deadly weapon, you name it, charges on her rap sheet for her actions. But still…

"I work in prisons because I believe in the power of rehabilitation, I couldn't be a psychologist if I didn't. And in your case Allie, I see you self-sabotaging to stay in here, because you think you'll be happy here."

"And why is it so hard for people to believe that I actually might be?"

Bridget smiled at her.

"Because I don't think you're being realistic."

Allie scoffed, shaking her head, the girl's stubbornness showing. Bridget walked closer, crouching so she was closer to eye level with Allie.

"I know about your relationship with Bea Smith."

"Congratulations. So does the whole prison now."

"Tell me, Allie, what happens when things between you two fizzle out? What happens when the only reason you've chosen to keep yourself in this place vanishes?"

Allie leaned forward, looking Bridget dead in the eyes.

"You know, there are rumors about you. Rumors you were fucking a prisoner, that you fell in love."

Bridget felt a chill go down the back of her spine, but as always, her face was calm, no tells to show.

"Rumors are just that; rumors."

"Even so, if it is true, tell me, what are you going to do when the person you love makes another mistake? Possibly ends up back here? Given all that's happened with this bitch the Freak, it's pretty easy to believe anything could happen. You just gonna walk away and leave her to rot?"

Bridget's eyes narrowed.

"We're not here to discuss my alleged affiliations with former prisoners Allie. I'm here to tell you quite frankly that you are making a huge mistake."

"And I'm here to tell you to fuck off," she replied, leaning back against the wall, turning her head towards the large glass window.

"We're done in here! Get her the fuck out!" Allie shouted to the guard, the man opening it up and peeping his head in.

Bridget looked at Allie sadly, shaking her head as she stood back up.

"I hope you realize when Bea Smith finds out, she is going to be furious with you," Bridget said, walking towards the exit, looking back at Allie before she did so.

"Nothing I can't handle," the blonde replied, smirking sarcastically.

Bridget eyed her for a moment longer, finally relenting and leaving the girl be. She thanked the guard on her way out, heading to see someone else and give them a piece of their mind.

* * *

"You know, I think we should go kick their asses before they leave."

Maxine chuckled as Liz shook her head at Boomer's logic, Doreen laughing as well, Bea shaking her head and laughing.

"Why's that Booms?" Bea asked, the table looking over the Red Right Hand table, which had dwindled down to just three members.

"Cause I need to kick some ass, and they're leaving tomorrow. So fuck it, what are they going to do?"

The table laughed, Sonia and Liz sharing looks as Boomer seriously contemplated spicing things up for the day and starting some trouble.

"Booms, you were just in the bloody slot. Get your kicks in somewhere else."

"Oh, come on Liz. You know I'd do it so I wouldn't get caught, don't worry."

"That's… that's not the point," Maxine said between giggles, Liz looking at Boomer incredulously.

"What?" Boomer asked.

Bea chuckled as well, shaking her head. The bell for lunch went off shortly after, the girls gathering themselves to walk inside. Bea and Maxine linked arms as they went, the girls all paired off.

"So, you never told me how your visit with Franky went?"

Bea nodded her head slowly, pursing her lips.

"It uh… it could have gone better."

"Well, you two have never had an easy relationship."

"No, no, but… she was kind to me in the hospital. I'm surprised she even came."

"I'm sure she wants dirt as well… you know she's probably on edge about the Freak while she's still on parole."

"Oh of course, she even said so at the hospital."

"So is that what's had you distracted?"

"No, well… I mean I guess. It's more what we fought over."

The girls reached the lunchroom, but Bea paused with Maxine outside, the pair leaning against the wall to chat.

"She… she was mad at me, for what I did for Allie."

"Why would she be mad?"

"I think she's just bitter that Allie's not serving a full sentence like she had to."

"Did she say that?"

"Well, no, I mean. She said Allie did commit crimes and should serve a sentence. I shouldn't have let love lead me to lie and all."

"She does have a point. She isn't exactly innocent."

"Don't tell me you have a problem with it too?"

"No, of course not. But it is true that Allie should serve time. She has quite a few charges on her record. There was a reason Kaz was initially served 12 years."

"Whatever, it is what it is. That case won't hold up in court anyhow, they're all leaving tomorrow."

"Did you want to see her, before she leaves I mean?"

Bea paused in thought. She looked at the floor, her lips twitching as she crossed her arms and leaned fully on the wall.

"I guess… it's just-" she looked up to see Maxine's supportive gaze watching her.

"She was furious, I mean… quite furious with me. So furious she ended up getting into a fistfight with Kaz, who's still in the slot. Honestly, I don't think she'll forgive me."

"What did she say?"

"She was just pissed, said I was a coward. That I did it to push her away because I didn't feel I deserve her. I don't know, some bullshit."

"Is it, though?"

Bea looked up into Max's eyes.

"You're starting to sound like Franky. Why the hell does everyone think what I did was crazy? I'm helping the woman I love get out."

"Yes love, but… Allie did earn her time here, and while it's wonderful that you did something like that to help her… they aren't wrong. Part of you is terrified of her."

"I'm not scared of her, please."

"You're scared of what she makes you feel."

Bea whipped her head back to look at Max, the woman smiling, her showing her love for Bea.

"I told you before I left to go for it, and I meant it. And maybe part of you, or even most of you, lied to help her leave but… don't pretend you're not scared at the same time."

Bea blinked several times, quite stunned by Max's words. The taller woman simply reached out and gave Bea's arm a gentle squeeze, nodding her head for them to enter the cafeteria. Bea followed along, her mind running wild as she considered the words of everyone around her as of late.

* * *

"Come in!"

Vera looked up with a smile to see Bridget enter her office, a serious look on the woman's face. Vera braced herself, knowing that this conversation with her friend was bound to happen, sure the woman didn't approve of her helping Bea Smith perpetuate a lie.

Bridget shut the door behind her, pausing for a moment and looking at Vera.

"I figured this would come eventually," Vera said, gesturing for Gidge to take a seat, the blonde finally doing so as she slowly moved to sit.

"I know you're not pleased."

"Pleased with you encouraging Bea Smith to lie? No, certainly not."

"Look… the case was severely impacted by the removal of Joan's statement."

"Yes, but there still was evidence against them that the women were involved somehow. They would have at least served several years, perhaps not 12, but certainly a couple."

"Either way, the Red Right Hand leaving Wentworth will make it stable again. You know Proctor and Novak would kill Ferguson as soon as she was brought back into general, which would then only add on to their sentences."

Bridget nodded slowly.

"Vera… this leaves you open though, as a target. If Joan finds out-"

"She won't. They'll be gone, no contact to be made. It's done. They're all out tomorrow."

"Well not all of them," Bridget replied.

Vera's brow furrowed, her confused smile showing up on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Bridget paused, looking at Vera questioningly.

"Don't you know about Allie Novak?"

"I know she's in protection and got a few licks in with Kaz, and visa versa, but… that's no reason for her to stay."

Bridget nodded her head slowly.

"You don't know, do you?"

Vera paused.

"Know what?"

"Vera… Allie is going to be at Wentworth for some time now."

Vera looked at Bridget, her face revealing how stunned she was.

"What? Why would that be?"

Bridget leaned forward, eyeing her friend.

"Allie Novak pleaded guilty."

* * *

The next morning was a buzzing, breakfast having been served, Boomer still bugging her friends and mentioning they could get a few punches in before the "lame" Red Right Hand girls left. It was always fun for the inmates to watch people coming in and out of the prison, and today was just like any other as people observed the RRH girls leaving the place.

"Have fun not getting laid on the outside too ya twits!" Boomer bellowed, people laughing along, the girls glaring as they exited the prison.

Bea shook her head, seeing the three girls leave, wondering when she'd get to set her eyes on her Alliecat for one last time.

Ten minutes had passed, and before she knew it, the door was opening again and a blonde was stepping out. Bea rolled her eyes as she saw it was not the blonde she was looking for. Bea watched Kaz, the woman clearly looking for someone in the crowd of women, and finally her piercing blue eyes landed on Bea Smith.

When they made eye contact, Kaz went right towards Bea, the redhead pursing her lips and going to stand, assuming the woman wanted to get an apology or some other sappy bullshit off her chest. She walked away from Kaz, to a more secluded spot along the fence, the woman rushing to her. Bea gave her a look as the woman grabbed the fence, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Bea, Bea you need to stop her."

Bea reeled back, looking at Kaz like she had three heads.

"I… if you're talking about the Freak, don't worry Kaz. I'll finish what you started."

"Fucking hell, not that bitch."

"What? Who-"

"Allie," she said, Kaz looking at her, and as she witnessed Bea's confused gaze, it dawned on Kaz the woman had no clue.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Move along Proctor!"

"Dammit, Bea. Allie's staying here," she hissed, moving along the fence, Bea's brow furrowing as she followed after her.

"What? What are you talking about? All your charges were dropped."

"You gave a statement that acquitted _me_ of being the leader of the Red Right Hand."

"Exactly! The case was hit because of if-"

"Bea."

Kaz said, looking the woman right in the eyes, an ironic smile reaching her face.

"That means they're still looking for the leader of the group."

"Okay! So-"

"Allie confessed to being the leader."

Bea froze, halting in her steps, Kaz stopping and looking around as she did so, a guard coming towards her to keep her moving.

"She plead guilty, that's why we fought. We came to blows, she's taking the fall, keeping me and the girls out."

"Let's move Proctor," the guard said, nearing the small blonde.

Bea was completely floored her mind racing. She played over Franky's words, Allie's smirk and challenging stare when they argued in the showers. She began shaking her head, Kaz trying to push the guard away but to no avail as he kept her moving.

"Bea, you need to talk to her. She-"

But Bea heard no more, the woman sinking to her knees, which made her group of friends worry, Doreen and Max rushing over to her as Boomer and Liz and Sonia watched on, Kaz being forced out by the guard before she could say anymore.

"Bea? Bea!" Doreen called out, rushing over to her, kneeling next to her friend.

Maxine pulled up the rear.

"Bea, what's wrong? What's gone on?"

Bea shook her head, in complete disbelief that Allie would go so far… just to prove a point, just to be with her.

"Fuck!" she hissed, Maxine looking down, placing a hand on her shoulder, sharing look with Doreen.

Bea stood, Doreen walking briskly beside her.

"Shit, is it the Freak? What's she done now?"

Bea kept walking, blowing by Liz and the table, Boomer looking at Max with a questioning gaze, the girl just shaking her head to signal she didn't know.

"Bea. Jesus, talk to me. How bad is it?"

"It's not the fucking Freak," she said, making it to the door, brushing Doreen off, the woman letting her go as she watched on in worry.

Bea was walking as quickly as she could, heading to the Governor's office.

Vera was beside herself from the news yesterday, Bridget blindsiding her. She couldn't believe Novak would pull something like that, even if she was technically a participant in the crimes of the RRH. She shook her head, watching on the screen as Allie Novak was processed back into general from protection.

She heard a commotion outside her door, leading her to jerk her head up.

"Shit," she said, seeing none other than Bea Smith outside her office, hearing the woman through the walls, as she demanded to speak with her.

Vera stood, moving around her desk and going to open the door, telling the guard to calm down and let her in, the redhead pushing the man off and storming past them both to enter Vera's office.

The woman was hung over, shutting her door and feeling another headache come on, still feeling yesterday's stress. As Bea turned to yell at her, Vera held up her hands.

"I didn't know until yesterday. I had no clue what she'd been planning," she said, the redhead stepping over to her.

"Then you should have told me yesterday!"

"I already tried Smith, both myself and Bridget, we even spoke to her lawyer. It's too late."

"Fuck!" Bea said, pacing the office.

The door opened, and Vera turned to see a concerned Bridget enter her office, the psych being called down by Mr. Jackson who witnessed the exchange in the yard, her being directed to the Governor's office after Bea.

She entered the room, watching Bea pace, Vera biting her lip and moving around, going to stand behind her desk pensively.

"How did you idiots not fucking know?"

"Smith," Vera replied, Bridget holding up a hand.

"It's alright, Vera. Bea, we don't generally get access to an inmate's session with their counselor."

"You didn't pick up on it? I mean Jesus, how did you people not know?"

"She seemed happy, Bea. It wasn't until it was too late that I found out she was happy because she was planning something, not because she was getting out."

Bea kept pacing, shaking her head, her mind whirling.

Bridget and Vera exchanged looks, Bridge signaling with a smile and nod for Vera to relax and sit down, the smaller woman leaning forward on her desk to rub her aching temples. Bridget moved to sit on the edge of the desk, crossing her arms and watching Bea.

"Bea, there's nothing you could have done-"

"Bullshit!" she replied, stopping and staring the woman down.

"She did this because of me."

"She did this because she loves you."

"She's an idiot, she's not thinking clearly. She shouldn't be in here."

"Christ, Smith, wake up," Vera said, rather out of character, to both women's surprise.

Vera looked up, blinking a few times, gathering herself.

"Sorry, it's just… she may not have been the leader of the group like she's stated, but there is no question she is a criminal. Everything on her record is exactly what it would have been had it been Kaz, aside from the organization of a mob and the leadership portions of her charges."

Bea grit her teeth, shaking her head, Bridget nodding slowly, looking over to Bea.

"She isn't wrong Bea-"

"It doesn't matter! She had a chance to get out."

"Not necessarily," Vera replied, leaning back.

"Those women would have still faced time, if only a couple of years and probably in a minimal security prison. Ferguson's mix up damaged the case significantly, but not completely."

Bea looked at her, shaking her head.

"Yet you led me to believe my testimony would get them all out of here?"

"It did," Vera replied, clasping her hands and looking up, meeting Bea's gaze.

"It got them out of Wentworth. I never promised they wouldn't serve time elsewhere."

Bridget's eyes darted back to Bea, the woman looking as if she might jump across the table and kill Vera. With her bare hands.

"Bea, Allie is back in H3," she said, intentionally pulling Bea's attention away from Vera.

Bridget gave her a small smile.

"I know you're upset, but I'm going to see about having her moved into your unit, especially with Sonia leaving soon."

Bea shook her head, gathering herself, her mind still whirling.

She strode towards the door, and before exiting, turned back to glare at Vera, the woman not meeting her gaze.

"This isn't over," she said, throwing the door open as she headed out.

Bridget pushed herself off the desk, looking back to Vera, disappointment filling her eyes.

"You remember when you asked me if you were anything at all like Ferguson?"

Vera looked up, gazing at her. Bridget just met her stare, holding it for a moment before walking out the door herself.

* * *

Dun dun dun... Vera's probably the character that pisses me off most in the show. And look, I know you all may think it's crazy of Allie, in many ways it is but... i don't know, better to live in jail and be in love than be homeless, starving and addicted to crack... just sayin, perspective matters for this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Good old Officer Smiles happened to be smiling up a storm as she helped Novak settle herself in her room, moving things around. Allie would be having a bunch of new arrivals and inmates fill up what used to be the Red Right Hand's space in the coming weeks.

"Look, you can just go on and say it. Everyone thinks I'm crazy."

"Okay then, you're definitely crazy," Miles replied, making Allie chuckle as they finished making her bed.

Miles had been asked to escort her from Protection back into general after her processing, the blonde guard surprised by the crazy turn of events, like everyone else.

"Sheesh, tell me how ya really feel."

"Well, I felt pretty good when I saw the bruises on Proctor's face. I'll at least give you this Novak, you're much tougher than you look."

"You do realize I was part of a mobbing group of women who beat the shit out of wife beaters, don't ya?"

"Yea, but you're all nice. Figured you were more cheer squad than goon squad."

"Fuck off," Allie said laughing, moving around her room.

Miles laughed, always having had pleasant encounters with Novak. She believed her to be one of the nicer girls in here.

"But since you're not, does that mean you're going to take the Freak and Kaz's job? Go step up to Bea?"

"Ha! Can you imagine Bea and I in a fist fight?"

"I fucking can!"

Miles turned as she heard Bea Smith's voice, the woman storming into the room. Allie looked up in surprise, but was certainly not shocked, as Miles grabbed a hold of Bea's shoulders, pushing her back.

"Watch it Smith!"

Bea stood back in the doorway, glaring at Allie.

"What the FUCK were you thinking?" she shouted, Allie folding her clothes and watching her, as if she were not at all impressed.

"Don't worry Bea, I wouldn't actually fight ya. I'd rather be under the Top Dog than fighting with her," Allie replied cheekily with a wink, the redhead shaking her head.

"You need to go rescind your statement, right fucking now."

"Too late for that, already been charged."

"Kaz will step up, you know she will."

"I'm not too worried about it," she replied,

"Dammit Allie!" Bea said, turning to look at Miles.

"You mind?"

"You really think I can leave you two alone after your little threat?"

"I wouldn't touch her."

"Not like that anyway," Allie replied, the girl very relaxed and making light of everything, even though she knew Bea was furious.

"Dammit Allie, this is serious! How long did they give you?"

"Surprisingly, only 8 years," she replied, looking up at Bea.

"Less than Kaz would've gotten, but more had we all gone to trial."

"You had a chance to be free, a chance for a real life."

"Jesus Bea, get over it. This is real life, right here, right now. Just because it's behind bars doesn't mean it's not happening."

Bea shook her head in disbelief.

"You're going to regret this."

"The only way I'd regret it is if you punish me forever for it," Allie said evenly, staring Bea down.

The redhead paused, stuck between a rock and a hard place. She shook her head.

"If you think I'm going to condone this-"

"I'm more than aware no on approves of this, except maybe the stupid cops desperate to close the case."

"I'm not supporting you on this."

"It's too late!" Allie said, raising her voice and going to walk towards Bea, stepping around Miles.

Bea looked into her eyes, pain and concern there. Allie just pressed her lips together, reaching out to cup Bea's cheek.

"I'm here, and it's done. You need all the help you can get, especially with that psycho coming back in soon."

"Which is just another reason why you should have stayed gone," Bea whispered in reply.

"I was the one pulling you out of a sink you drowned in, not the other way around. You need to worry about yourself too."

Bea shook her head, jerking it away from Allie as she blinked tears away.

"I don't accept this," she said, turning and leaving the unit, Allie's hand dropping as she watched Bea walk away sadly.

Miles stood there awkwardly, placing a hand on Allie's shoulder.

"At the very least, you're not going to get bashed in here with her around," Miles said, walking around Allie to leave her be, the blonde giving her a small smile, staring at the floor and wondering how long it would take Bea to forgive her.

* * *

"Bea… I'm going to have to go sit with her," Doreen said as they entered the lunchroom, Bea having gone and told her crew about Allie's little confession and everything that had taken place.

To say all the girls were stunned was an understatement, Boomer calling the girl an idiot, but happy she and Allie could be departure buddies, their sentences around the same length. Maxine tried to calm Bea down, but the redhead spent the morning talking to whomever she could, back to Vera (with more shouting as well), over to Bridget, even to Mr. Jackson, but to no avail.

Allie made her bed and would have to lie in it, even if Bea didn't want her to.

Bea shook her head, turning and glaring over at Allie who was eating alone at her table, the blonde watching her and winking, doing it all just to annoy Bea further. Bea practically growled.

"No one is sitting with her."

"Love, you can't just leave her alone like that," Liz said, turning to look over at Allie.

"I'm not supporting what she did, and I won't until she goes and fixes it."

"But it's too late Bea. It's set in stone, her attempting to retract her statement could backfire and probably would, only adding more time to her sentence."

Bea turned away, clenching her jaw and shaking her head again. Doreen and Liz shared looks, everyone aware that, while the situation was definitely crazy and unheard of, Bea was far too furious about it, especially since nothing could be done.

Bea walked over to their table, making eye contact with Allie and glaring, the girl busy eating her food. She knew Bea would be upset with her. She looked up to see both Doreen and Liz give her half smiles and sad looks, showing their support awkwardly. Boomer and Sonia sat themselves down.

As Maxine exited the line, she looked over to see Allie's gaze back on Bea. Max went to begin sitting down, but she froze. She turned to look at Bea, the redhead looking up at her.

"I'm sorry."

Bea's brows furrowed, until she saw Maxine walk away, shocking both her and Allie by walking over and placing her tray down across from the blonde, taking a seat and giving the girl a small smile. Bea looked incredulous, her and Allie exchanging glances awkwardly. Bea clenched her jaw again, glaring at Allie once more, before going back to her food.

"You know, I never thought she'd bash me, but you coming to sit here might push her over the edge."

Maxine chuckled, smiling at Allie fondly.

"I do understand why she's upset, but… you shouldn't be alone."

Allie met Maxine's kind gaze and felt a genuine smile reach her lips. She kept smiling as she went about eating her food, casting glances at Bea every so often, the woman brooding over her food.

"She can be so grumpy," Allie said, Maxine laughing, nodding her head.

"She's one of the sweetest people I know, but annoy her, get on her bad side, my goodness. She works in extremes that way, emotionally I mean."

"Yea… she's shyer than she looks, at least when it comes to certain things."

"I should warn you not to tell me or anyone about those certain things. I'm sure she'd be embarrassed."

Allie looked up surprised.

"Oh no, no, haha. Sorry, I meant… shy about her feelings, the good ones, the mushy kind. Give her someone to bash or yell at or boss and it's easy as pie for her. Tell her you care about her, and she's stunted."

Maxine smiled, nodding her head.

"It kind of makes her beautiful though… to be so strong and yet so fragile."

Allie looked over at Bea, a smile on her face as she watched her, the redhead still glaring, which only made Allie smile more at how cute she was.

"Yea… it really does."

Maxine smiled at Allie, happy to see this girl was just as crazy about Bea as Bea was about her.

* * *

In the week that followed, it had become the normal routine for Maxine to sit with Allie at every meal. Liz and Sonia went out of their way in the yard to sit with Allie, the girl still not having new unit mates for the time being. Since the more active members of H1 were often busy exercising, it worked out for Liz and Sonia to sit with Allie, not messing the group dynamic up further.

Bea was still being stubborn, annoyed with her friends but unable to do anything about it. She was surprised Allie had yet to approach her again since their fight in her room from last week, but assumed the girl was giving her space until she calmed down, to which Bea was also stubbornly refusing to do.

It was just another day outside like any other, lunch having just occurred. Allie was sitting with Sonia and Liz, both of whom took quite a liking to Allie. Almost everyone liked her. Allie was incredibly sweet. Even still, Queen Bea was glaring and keeping her distance still, despite her friends trying to protest and help her look at it all in a different light.

The sun was out, and Allie enjoyed feeling it on her face, continuously looking over and watching the members of H1 play basketball with some other inmates, Maxine acting as referee as she was still in recovery. Bea would continue to glance over back at the table too, constantly annoyed to find Allie watching them all with that damn smile of hers, but simultaneously still relieved, relieved to know the girl still cared about her. Bea just had trouble accepting this, because involving herself with Allie, in her mind, meant rewarding her for such a foolish action… and Bea did not want to do that. If anything, she wanted to fix it.

Allie sighed as the same thoughts ran through her mind, knowing why Bea was doing what she was doing. The vibe in the prison had changed drastically, people surprisingly more scared now than ever before. People worried that the attempt on Bea was just going to make her unstable, but to the guards delight, it made everyone stay in line for the time being.

"Oh Christ, here come the trolls."

Allie pulled her gaze away from Bea at Sonia's words, the woman quirking a brow in the direction behind Allie. She and Liz looked over to see Juice and her crew waddling their way over to their table. Allie turned back and rolled her eyes, Liz sitting on the top of the table, crossing her arms as she watched Juice approach them.

"Juice, what can I do for ya love?"

Juice walked to Allie's side, placing a foot up on the bench as she leaned over her knee, in front of Liz and looming over Allie, a grotesque grin on her face.

"Just thought I'd come and have a little chat is all. You women always seem lonely out here, the lepers of H1."

Sonia rolled her eyes, looking elsewhere while Liz smiled and nodded slowly.

"Not really lepers, we just don't enjoy the same things as the other girls do when we're out here."

"Or the same people," Juice replied, looking down at Allie, who looked up and gave her a fake, bitchy smile.

"Well Princess, it's the truth. Seems good old Queen Bea would rather kill ya than fuck ya. You're in need of a crew to join."

"Thanks, but I'm fine just where I am," she replied.

Allie began to move from her seat, until the bleach blonde thug of Juice's leaned over Allie on her other side, making eye contact and smirking.

"Aw, sweet pea, don't be like that. I can be quite welcoming."

Allie whipped her head back around to glare at the woman.

"Juice, back off. Leave the girl alone," Liz said with a sigh.

"Come on blondie. I heard a little rumor people used to pay you for sex, back when you were a crack whore."

"Hey!" Sonia said, standing up on the other side of the table, Juice's two other boys stepping closer to her to intimidate her.

Juice leaned forward.

"I can be quite a loving person, even if I'm paying for ya. So, how much little girl?"

Allie stood up quickly and pushed Juice away, the bleach blonde grabbing her arms after and holding her back, so Juice could get in her face. Liz tried to reach out to Juice, but the woman brushed her off. Juice smirked, leaning in and getting in Allie's face.

"Good thing you're all alone in that little unit of yours darling," she said, grinning maliciously, her smell as rotten as her soul.

Allie struggled against the other woman, and as Juice reached out to touch Allie's face, Juice learned an important lesson; never touch another woman's woman.

Bea grabbed her wrist, twisting Juice's arm behind her back and using Juice lack of balance against her. Sticking her knee out behind Juice and grabbing her hair, Bea flipped the woman over her and back, making sure her face and nose met the metal of the picnic bench's seat.

Allie and the woman holding her were stunned, one of the other boys walking around to help Juice until Boomer knocked her out and down in one punch. Doreen tackled the one to head after Boomer, Liz and Sonia jumping away from the table.

Allie finally picked up on what was happening, slamming her heel into the blonde's foot, then her elbow into her gut, twisting and turning. The blonde lost her breath and pushed her away, Allie stumbling and falling right into Bea's arms, the redhead catching her under her shoulders.

They observed what was happening, the bleach blonde gathering herself before growling and charging. Bea and Allie's eyes went wide, but Bea was quick, tossing Allie away from her to the ground, the blonde woman punching her in the face and sending her to the ground. Allie looked up to see Bea on the ground, a cut to the side of her head, and she turned back to the blonde lady, quickly kicking her calves and twisting up her ankles, making her stumble into the table.

The women in the yard were all gathered around and cheering, another of Juice's crew running over. Doreen was having trouble, Boomer going to help her as her combatant laid on the ground a bloody mess.

The girl running towards them kicked Boomer in the gut on the way, keeping her occupied, the young girl coming towards Allie and Bea. Allie shot up and tackled the girl at the waist before she even made it around the table, taking her to the ground. Bea used the bleach blonde's distraction by the act to her advantage as got behind the girl and put her in a chokehold.

Allie got a few licks in, but the young butch woman was stronger and eventually nailed her in the gut, throwing her off. Bea managed to get the blonde to her knees, consciousness leaving her, but the woman's friend managed to get Bea in the face again when Bea threw the woman off her. Bea stumbled and went to deck her back, but Allie stood and grabbed Bea around the waist, pulling her back, the cavalry of guards having finally arrived to the bloody mess.

"They started it, tried to jump us!" Allie cried, Mr. Jackson witnessing the blood on Bea's face from her gash.

The guards worked to pull everyone apart, Juice's one viable crewmember heading to the slot as she kicked and screamed. The guards began escorting the more seriously injured to the infirmary, Juice looking like she was still seeing stars as blood poured from the broken nose. The other guards went to wake and help move the unconscious and bloody members of Juice's crew, Doreen and Boomer sitting on the ground with Liz and Maxine looking over them for any serious or pertinent injuries.

Allie still had her arms around Bea's waist, the whole situation unfolding so quickly, she was trying to catch herself up. She felt Bea's tension radiating off of her, the redhead trying to catch her breath and calm herself down. After a few beats, Allie moved her hands to guide Bea's waist, turning the woman around, who was also a bit stunned by the events.

Allie looked at her, the pair making eye contact, before she noticed the blood coming from Bea's eyebrow. She reached up, pulling Bea closer and looking at her face more closely, touching around the wound to see how deep it went.

Bea hissed as her skin was still tender, Allie mouthing a sorry, as she held her chin and looked around her head, checking for major swelling or any possible facial fractures.

"I think it's just a cut," she whispered, letting Bea's face go.

Bea's look resembled that after she and Allie first kissed, stunned and marveling at how gentle and loving Allie was. Allie finally brought her worried gaze away from Bea's battle scars to look into her eyes, losing her breath at the look there.

They held each other's gazes, and even though Bea had been adamant lately about no one speaking to Allie, she realized pushing the girl away had caused all of this, for Allie, for her crew, and for herself.

She clenched her jaw, her feelings of anger towards the girl still present. She took a step back, Allie's eyes growing sad as she did, but also expecting such a reaction. Vera was walking into the yard now, surveying the scene as everyone was sent back to their units for a count.

Bea saw the Governor and knew she was going to have to explain, and with one final look at Allie, she turned away from the girl, leaving her behind as she went to take care of business.

Allie watched her leave, only pulled from staring when Maxine reached out to her gently, nodding for her to come with them back to H1.

* * *

"They're fucking pathetic! One punch and the bitch was out like a light!"

Doreen, Max and Allie laughed at Boomer's impression of the fight from earlier, Liz and Sonia exchanging looks, Liz shaking her head.

They were patching one another up back in H1, Doreen having taken the worst of it with a few bruises and scrapes, but nothing too serious. Bea had been gone for some time, probably off talking with the Governor about the events in the yard.

Allie looked around H1 and felt at home. She got on well with all the women, her relations with Boomer and Doreen still a bit off, but this fight having seemingly helped mend part of that.

"Dor, I can't believe you bloody tackled that girl like a line backer, haha!" Boomer said cackling, Doreen shaking her head with ice covering her face.

"Next time I need to make sure I tackle from behind instead," she muttered good-naturedly, Maxine placing a hand on her arm and looking over at Allie.

"Little Ms. Alliecat tackled someone as well. We should start a Wentworth football team," Max said with a sigh, everyone chuckling and laughing.

Bea rounded the corner into her unit to find everyone laughing, her lips pursing, as she stared at everyone, a pretty pissed off look on her face. Her eyes landed on Allie, the girl seemingly at home. Bea shook her head, Maxine walking over to her to see the cut tape across her eyebrow.

"No permanent injuries?" she asked gently.

"No."

"What'd the Governor say?" Booms asked, which made Bea's nostrils flare and fists clench.

Governor Vinegar Tits and Mr. Jackson rounded the corner soon after, walking into the unit and observing all the women, Bea crossing her arms and staring at them, completely pissed.

"Ladies," Vera said, the girls perking up to listen to her.

"The fight in the yard was unacceptable, and I would slot each and every one of you involved. However, part of the problem was due to our rooming arrangements, and I will take ownership of that. With that being said, I am temporarily moving Novak into this unit."

Allie's eyes widened, turning to look at Bea who was staring at her.

"There aren't any rooms…" Doreen said, drifting off, Vera holding up a hand.

"She's going to be sleeping on the couch in here, just for a few weeks until the new group of inmates move in to H3."

Allie looked at all of the women, guilt filling her.

"I-I'm sorry. I can stay in H3. Really it's fine. I don't want to inconvenience anyone here."

"Shoulda thought of that before confessing a load of bullshit," Bea said, Allie eyeing her back, Maxine shaking her head at Bea, giving her a look.

"While I know it's not ideal, it's the safest move for everyone involved," Vera finished.

The women were all silent for a moment, Allie feeling terrible, Bea still staring at her, until Sonia cleared her throat, speaking up.

"Actually, I think I may have a more reasonable solution," she said, standing up.

"I'll be leaving soon, as we all know. Perhaps it would just be easier to move me into Protection until my departure, that way Allie could take my room and no one is inconvenienced."

Bea's face visibly paled, all the women shocked, including Vera and Jackson. The only one not surprised was Liz, suspecting Sonia was trying to protect herself.

"I-I… well… that could work but, Sonia, you do realize Protection is rather isolating" Vera asked, Sonia waving her off.

"Just give me books, have my lawyer bring in documents for work from my company, and it will be as if I am back at my office, chained to my desk," she said sweetly.

She eyed Liz with a smirk, conveying in that moment she knew exactly what Liz had been up to, and that she was going to get out of this situation. Vera nodded slowly, turning to Jackson who frowned and nodded, giving his okay.

"You can't just move Allie in here," Bea said, releasing a laugh, Allie finally paying attention to her and seeing how nervous Bea was.

Maxine picked up on it too, knowing Bea's real fear was coming to the surface. Having Allie so close to her every single night was going to make it impossible for Bea to stay mad, to avoid Allie, to avoid her feelings, to avoid herself.

"Novak, come with me, we'll get your stuff," Jackson said, taking initiative, gesturing for Allie to stand, the girl doing so awkwardly.

Sonia patted her shoulder, smiling at her, everyone thinking she was just being a good Samaritan. Liz eyed Vera, but saw the Governor was going to do nothing about it, unaware that Vera cared far less about some confession and was more concerned about her prison running smoothly.

"Sonia, why don't you start packing up your things as well? Mr. Jackson can bring you up to Protection when he brings Allie back," Vera said, giving a nod to the room and following Allie and Mr. Jackson out.

Allie made eye contact again with Bea as she left the room, her eyes apologetic, not having expected any of this. When everyone left, Bea shook her head, walking off to her room, Doreen and Boomer shrugging their shoulder before going to sit on the couch and relax.

Liz and Max gave one another a look, each going off to the person they needed to go help, or in Liz's case, just help pack. Maxine followed Bea into her room, closing the door gently behind her. She watched Bea sit on the bed, rubbing her eyes with her palms. Maxine bit her lip.

She wanted to support her friend, but was finding it hard to do so with all of her stubbornness.

"Bea-"

"I know it was my fault, I know I let this happen," Bea replied, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't go that far, you can't control Juice and how disgusting she can be," Maxine replied, sitting next to Bea on the bed, rubbing her back slowly.

"Why would that moron even try to touch Allie after knowing we're together?"

"Well, um,… Bea… no one really _knows_ you're together."

Bea's head perked up.

"What do ya mean?" she asked, looking at her confused.

Maxine realized then and there that Bea's trouble with intimacy didn't stop there, but also extended into her general relationships. Max opened and closed her mouth nodding slowly.

"Here, um… okay. The thing is, we, your friends, we all know how you feel and care about Allie. But for the rest of the prison, all they see is you isolating her and glaring at her everyday," she began gently, Bea's brow furrowing in further confusion.

"It's kind of a mixed message. Most people would assume you wouldn't give a crap about what happened to her."

"But you girls sit with her and talk to her everyday."

"Yes, we do, but it's not hard to see you don't like it. And technically in the hierarchy chain of command, you're our boss. If you told us not to do something, the other women assume we wouldn't do it."

Bea felt an imposing awareness of her obliviousness settle in, too hung up on being mad at Allie lately, and everything else that had gone on, that she didn't even realize how their relationship difficulties might make the other women in here look at Allie as a target hated by the Top Dog rather than them just being in a lover's quarrel.

"I…I… shit," Bea hissed, standing up, hands on her hips as she paced, eyes wide and sad, thinking everything through.

"It's okay Bea, it really is. I mean people at least know now, but…"

"Fuck, Max… I don't know how to handle any of this," she said, wiping at her face.

"What you need to do love is go talk to Allie. You two are going to be in here for a long time, and I understand you are mad at her, but you have to address it. With Ferguson coming back, we all need to be united."

"I'm not mad, I just…" Bea turned to look at Max, her friend seeing the pain and sadness and… worry in her eyes.

"I want her to be safe, and if she were out of here, she would be, but… I can't protect her in here."

Max stood up, shaking her head, going up to Bea and placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Today should have shown you that won't be protecting her alone, and even I saw her fight back. You're right, you can't do it all alone, but together, as a family, we can all take care of and look out for one another."

Bea looked into her eyes, feeling tears perk up.

"I don't deserve her, I… she gave up her fucking freedom to be with me Max, to stay here. No one does that, she shouldn't of-"

"She loves you," Max said, smiling at her, Bea's watery eyes gazing at her.

"Honey, I know your life has been filled with abuse and crap and people expecting you to not give a fuck because you're a lifer, but… you DO deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved, to have someone who you care about and who cares about you."

Max looked over at Bea's board, seeing the pictures of Debbie, Allie and Bea's recent sketch of H1, sans Sonia. She looked at Bea, smiling and tearing up herself, nodding for her to look.

"It may not be a perfect life, but from what I'm looking at, you have some great things and great people here. And I know we're going to have to deal with the Freak, and more drama, and probably Juice again, but… you have a chance to be happy. When I told you to go for it with Allie? I meant it."

Bea's tears were streaming down her face now as she nodded slowly, Maxine pulling her in for a hug. She held her friend as she sobbed slightly, patting her head and feeling relieved that finally, some sense had gotten through Bea's thick skull.

* * *

Oh Bea, we accept the love we think we deserve, and all of us watching hope you know you deserve a cute little Alliecat in your life. :) Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Allie was busy putting her new room together, her mind being pulled in a million different directions. Her life had been much simpler when Kaz and her crew of friends were here. She listened to Kaz, did her work duty, hung with her crew, and adored Bea. It was a pretty simple life that only became increasingly complicated over time.

Even so, there was a small part of Allie jumping for joy right now. Of course she wanted nothing more than to be in H3. There was no more tension with the Red Right Hand, she didn't have to hide her feelings for Bea now that they were very much out in the open, she was surrounded by a crew that really did treat one another like family, and best of all, she was just across the way from the woman she had fallen head over heels for.

Her situation was pretty perfect at the moment, given her circumstances.

The rest of H3 were out on work duty, and she had the afternoon off to settle herself in. Rumor went around that Juice had to go to the hospital for x-rays, her face pretty fucked up and her head still bouncing around as she suffered a pretty serious concussion. Her goons were either in the slot or in the medical unit, Allie smiling a small smile at the thought of Bea protecting her.

Allie hummed to herself, finishing up everything, walking back out into her unit to grab the rest of her clothes. As she walked over, she thought she saw a shadow in the door, and did a double take when she realized it was none other than the bleached blonde bitch who was Juice's right hand.

Allie dropped her clothes on the table, witnessing the woman holding something in her hand.

"You saw what happened earlier… you really want to go around again?" Allie asked, moving backwards to put a table in between them, the woman stepping forward with a vicious smirk.

"Don't worry love… this is the kind of thing that only affects ya long term," she said, opening her palm.

It took Allie a few moments to register what was in the woman's grasp, finally noticing it was a ratchet needle, blood in its syringe. Allie paled, recalling Kaz telling them upon their arrival to Wentworth months ago this woman's crew was known as the 'Hep C crew,' and they would use it to their advantage as a last resort at times.

Allie looked back up, a chill going down her spine, the woman moving closer, the pair circling around the table.

"Bea will be furious."

"She just got my boss sent away and half my crew is locked up… it's called payback ya bitch."

Allie continued circling, hoping she could dart out of the unit. They continued going around, Allie nervous as she glanced at her escape, her eyes darting back and forth from the entrance to her opponent. She made a fake move to run to her room, the woman responding to it, before darting and dodging towards the exit, looking back at the blonde stumbling towards her.

Her head was turned, and she missed the fact she was running right into another person, their arms catching and encircling her. Allie panicked, shouting 'NO' before trying to push the woman off of her, until she was spun around and hugged from behind, held in a vice like grip.

"Relax."

Allie felt shock run through her body at the calm and raspy voice of the woman she loved, looking at the blonde across the way who glared at Bea as she held Allie. Bea waited until Allie calmed down slightly before releasing her from her grip, her free hand going to Allie's lower back, the blonde looking at the redhead questioningly, noticing a large brown bag in her hands.

Allie was deeply confused as Bea left her to the side, walking over to Juice's crewmember who glared at Bea. The redhead went to the table, slowly pulling out the items from the bag, a bottle of whiskey and a small shiv among its contents.

The bleach blonde grew confused as well, looking at Bea, the redhead grabbing the bottle and holding it out to her, the woman not moving.

"Today was a misunderstanding… Sonia got sent to Protection. She was trying to stir shit up in the crews, distract the Governor, before her hearing. We thought you and Juice were trying to cause a riot, so we went hard. Consider this a truce," Bea said, pushing it forward to the bleach blonde, who took it hesitantly.

Bea reached back for the small shiv, toying with it in her hand before reaching to give it to the blonde as well.

"When I got back, Juice gave me a gift like this… consider this part of our exchange my formal apology for the mix up."

The bleach blonde bought every word, thinking Queen Bea was doing damage control, taking the small shiv as well and giving Bea a nod, finishing their business. As she went to exit the room, Bea stepped in her direction to whisper in the woman's ear.

Allie could hear nothing from where she was standing, but saw the blonde's gaze flit to Allie before giving Bea another curt nod, walking past them both and exiting the unit. As soon as the woman left, Allie felt a breath escape her lungs, her tension and nerves palpable. Bea turned towards her, walking slowly to her, Allie looking up again.

"What the fuck was that about?" she asked, holding her own arms, unnerved by the near threat to her life.

Bea could see how frazzled Allie was, today being a rather eventful day for the books. She reached out and rubbed one of Allie's arms, the blonde surprised by Bea's comforting gesture.

"I figured she was going to try something. I saw her back at medical. She snuck a syringe and I didn't think about it till after…" Bea said, drifting off.

"Why did you blame Sonia for everything?" Allie asked, thoroughly confused.

"Cause she won't be back in here," Bea replied, gesturing for Allie to head back into her room, the redhead following after her.

"Sonia is getting out of here, so instead of taking the blame, I talked to Vinegar Tits to work out a small arrangement, giving Sonia the blame so Juice wouldn't create another war between the crews," Bea finished, Allie sitting on her bed as Bea crossed her arms, looking around the girl's room.

"The Governor gave you the booze and the shiv?"

"No, just the booze… it can be helpful to have her on your side, especially when she's desperate to keep the peace in this place."

Allie nodded slowly, Bea's words sinking in. The redhead turned to look at Allie, guilt filling up her gut as she saw the wounded expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Allie," Bea said, leaning against the wall, looking at Allie sadly.

Allie's head perked up, looking at Bea in shock.

"W-Why?"

"It's my fault. Today was… my fault. I didn't know, I just… I didn't get that my attitude, it was putting you in a rough spot," Bea said, drifting off and looking elsewhere.

Allie observed Bea, stunned the woman seemed to be doing a 180 since just this morning… but maybe it was shit like this that was needed to get through Bea Smith's thick skull.

Allie stood up, walking over to Bea and throwing her arms over her shoulders, Bea slightly taken aback but responding in kind, arms encircling Allie's waist once again, pulling her snug against her.

They stayed like that in silence for some time, Bea breathing Allie in and feeling grateful the girl was safe and with her, Allie herself letting Bea comfort her after today's events.

They enjoyed their silence for some time, before Allie knew she needed to bite the bullet, needed to bury this hatchet of Bea being angry with her for her decision to stay at Wentworth.

"Bea, I… I know you're mad, but-"

"I'm not mad anymore," Bea replied, burying her nose in Allie's shoulder, taking her in, feeling safe in her arms.

Allie nodded against her shoulders.

"I didn't do it to hurt you… I did this so I could be with you," Allie whispered, Bea taking a deep breath.

As uncomfortable as she was to accept Allie's love and devotion, to accept that maybe, _just maybe_ , there was someone in this world who cared about her so much, they were literally willing to do whatever it took to be with her, she knew she had to stop running away. She had to show Allie she felt exactly the same way in return.

Bea turned her face towards Allie, her nose brushing against Allie's ear, the blonde pulling back to look Bea in the eyes as she felt her movement. Allie noticed Bea's gaze, noticed how worn it was, yet also witnessed there was more confidence held within it now. As she read Bea's eyes, Bea leaned in, kissing Allie softly, the blonde adjusting herself; their bodies flush against one another as they kissed each other slowly.

This kiss was different from all of their previous ones, because for the first time, it was both of them confidently showing their love and need for one another, both just grateful to be in the moment, feeling one another there. Allie wrapped her arms tighter around Bea's neck as she kissed her, Bea sighing against her lips at the feeling.

Their lips danced for several minutes until Bea felt the need to pull back. She rested her forehead against Allie's with her eyes still closed, Allie's big blue eyes looking at her.

"You have to understand that… while you made a gesture to stay here, to be with me? I did the same, but in reverse… I was willing to give you up, give up my feelings for you, my happiness, so you could be free… and-"

"And I gave up my freedom, my life on the outside, to be with you… we may have done things differently Bea, but we both sacrificed, or at least, were willing to sacrifice things, because of what we feel for one another," Allie whispered, her one hand going to cup Bea's cheek, a thumb grazing across one of the redhead's pronounced cheekbones.

Bea gazed into Allie's eyes, shaking her head slowly.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," Bea whispered, her vulnerability finally showing through to Allie once again.

Allie smiled, stroking her cheek lightly.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we both love one another. I'm here, I'm in your unit, and I know you wish I would run off into the sunset with someone else, but I'm here with you… _now_ … and that won't be changing," Allie said.

Bea gazed into her eyes before a small smile formed on her face, nodding quickly, accepting Allie's words, finally letting go of her annoyance and anger concerning the situation. Allie smiled at her.

"So… now that I'm an official crew member of H1, what are my duties to help the boss out?" she asked teasingly, pulling the conversation towards a more lighthearted direction.

Bea looked up to see the mirth in Allie's eyes dancing about; her blue orbs penetrating Bea slightly. While the Top Dog was not quite ready to push things to a whole other level, she began pushing Allie backwards, pushing the woman onto her mattress and allowing herself to tumble on top of her as she did so.

Bea smirked, looking down at Allie, whose smile magnified tenfold.

"You have the most important duty," Bea whispered as Allie's hands drifted upwards, her fingernails gently massaging the back of Bea's neck as she slowly urged her down towards her lips.

"And what is that?" Allie whispered, Bea's face less than an inch from hers.

"Keeping the Top Dog sane," Bea replied, lowering herself completely onto Allie, allowing their lips to dance with one another.

Bea was over the bullshit, over hiding, over dying, remembering when Bridget told her to fuck the labels. She allowed herself to succumb to Allie, to accept her love, accept her care, accept her own carnal desires to ravish the young blonde and make her feel everything she felt.

Bea pulled back, looking over Allie, the blonde smiling at her, happy things had finally changed for the better.

"You okay? We don't… we don't have to do anything Bea," she said, smiling and looking up at Bea, just content to have her love with her.

Bea smiled, nodding slowly.

"Can we just… relax… today… it's been a long fucking day," Bea asked, moving to her side next to Allie, the blonde nodding and reciprocating the gesture.

"Of course… I'm just happy we're okay," she said with a smile, Bea smiling back before turning over, then pushing her back into Allie's front, the blonde reciprocating in kind as she wrapped her arms around Bea, bringing her flush against her.

Allie wiggled, bringing her body flush against Bea's, the redhead pushing back to help the matter, wanting to feel all of Allie against her.

They both sighed, finally feeling the release they had been longing for. For the first time in their lives, Bea and Allie felt loved and safe with the person they cared about most…

* * *

 _ **Many, many, days later…**_

"Ay Allie, what do ya think?"

Boomer called out to Allie from the table where she sat with Doreen, the pair playing cards. Maxine and Liz were on one of the couches as they looked over a magazine, poking their heads up to listen to Boomer.

Bea Smith opened her eyes, pulling herself from her comfort, as she glanced over to the table where Boomer was expectantly looking her way. Her head was in the lap of the person Boomer called out to as she lied on the couch, said woman toying with her hair. Bea felt Allie chuckle underneath her head.

"What's the problem?" Allie asked, as she toyed with strands of Bea's hair, looking over at Boomer and Doreen with a smile.

Boomer turned and adjusted herself on her chair to face Allie better.

"Ages ago you helped me with that whole, what was it… massage thing…"

"Righto, the self-massage. I told ya to mix up your technique."

Bea's shoulders tensed as she recalled that conversation, glancing up at Allie who smiled down at her, the woman raising her brows quickly, letting Bea know how much she was enjoying this.

"Yea! So Des is coming back for a visit, and I need more techniques. You have any pointers?"

Bea scoffed, shaking her head, Allie's free arm resting across her abdomen, her and Bea's hands toying with one another. Allie chuckled again, knowing how her girlfriend was feeling about this conversation.

"Yea, I can give you plenty. How about next time we're in bed, you come watch and I can show ya what to do?"

Bea's eyes went wide, stopping playing with Allie's fingers as she realized what the woman just said, turning to look at Allie with an incredulous gaze, similar to the one the rest of the crew was giving her. Allie couldn't hold it in for long, throwing her head back as she burst out laughing, everyone relaxing and laughing with her as they realized it was a joke, aside from Boomer and Bea.

"I don't think Boomer could handle that," Doreen said as she cackled, Boomer glaring at her.

"I don't _want_ to bloody handle their lezzy shit. No offense Bea!" Boomer called out at the last second.

Allie kept chuckling, it only increasing as she looked down to find Bea glaring at her. Maxine stood up, pointing at the clock to signal the changeover, Doreen and Booms tidying up as Liz stood as well. The women began to exit the unit, Maxine pausing to look back at Bea and Allie on the couch.

She went to speak, but at this point, knew not to bother. Bea was going to be late for work duty again, it was practically routine at this point. Maxine shook her head, leaving the pair in peace, Bea sitting up as she found herself alone with Allie, the blonde smiling big.

"Oh, come on. You don't want to help Boomer out?" she whispered teasingly, her hand still playing with the ends of Bea's hair, the woman turning her head to plop on her shoulder, glaring at Allie playfully.

"Do you have some weird fetish or something with that?" Bea grumbled, Allie laughing again, encircling her arms around Bea's waist and kissing her, giggling into the kiss.

"No, but you have to admit her face was hilarious when I suggested it."

Bea shook her head as she smiled big, looking into Allie's eyes.

"I was worried she'd actually say yes, just to get some damn pointers," Bea whispered back, pulling away from Allie and standing up, holding her hands out for Allie to take.

Allie smiled as she reached out to clasp Bea's hands, pulling herself up and playfully bumping right into Bea's front, the redhead rolling her eyes and shaking her head at the blonde's antics. Allie reached to cup her face, pulling Bea in for another kiss, this time with more intensity.

Bea knew where this was heading, and began walking backwards to her room, their lips staying connected all the while. As they made it through the entrance, Bea pushed Allie backwards gently against her door as she shut it, allowing herself to feel the girl's body fully on her as she pinned her to the hard surface, kissing her slowly.

Allie's hands traveled down, grazing Bea's breasts, her fingertips moving to reach underneath the hem of Bea's shirt, playing with it softly.

"You're not using me for any type of pointers…ever," Bea whispered in between kisses, Allie smiling as she did.

The blonde loved riling Bea up, the ever tense woman relaxing significantly since they'd gotten together, but still a tad uptight. Bea Smith was still Top Dog after all. Still, Allie loved goading her.

"It's okay… I'll just ask Juice if she wouldn't mind if I demoed on her," Allie said, Bea frowning, pulling back from Allie to see her biting her lip and trying not to laugh.

Bea shoved her playfully, turning away as Allie lost it, heading to the bed and throwing herself on it, burying herself in her pillow.

"Bloody hell Allie," she mumbled into her pillow, the blonde wiping her eyes and gathering herself as she walked over to Bea's bed, crawling onto it and up Bea's body, laying on top of Bea's back and snuggling into her.

"Aw, don't pout. You know Juice is only second in line for my girlfriend list. You're my number one," Allie teased, Bea shaking her head into her pillow.

"If anyone is on that list besides me, they're getting shived after dinner," Bea replied, Allie chuckling as she sat herself up on Bea's tushy, moving her hips back and forth, making Bea's whole body move.

"You're no fun. Juice can be quite the lover in the sack, as she once told me."

Bea peeked out from her pillow, turning over to her back, Allie lifting off her for a moment to allow Bea to do so, the redhead looking at her weirdly.

"When the fuck did she say that?" Bea asked, Allie placing her hands over Bea's as the redhead gripped her thighs.

"From that fight in the yard ages ago, when you all got into it," Allie said looking down at her, Bea wracking her brain until she remembered that day, it must have been 6 months ago now.

"You never did tell me what that bitch said to you," Bea remembered out loud, looking back up at Allie, noticing the girl's uneasy expression.

Bea just pointed a brow.

"Allie?"

Allie bit her lip.

"It's probably better if you didn't know," Allie replied.

Allie and Bea's relationship since that day had only grown exponentially. Their feelings and attraction to one another blossomed into passionate and true love. There was one thing Allie had learned very quickly about her lover though, and it was that she was incredibly protective… probably to a fault.

After the big brawl between Bea and Juice's crews, a few other morons made side comments or remarks about Bea and/ or Allie in their first few weeks together, and it always ended with Bea beating the crap out of them herself. There weren't many, but the Top Dog made a point; you fuck with Allie or their relationship, you fuck with her personally, and she would take care of it personally too.

Bea looked up into Allie's gaze, seeing how uneasy she was.

"Alliecat… tell me," she asked gently, bringing Allie's hands into her own, clasping them gently and as they playfully began pushing on one another.

"Baby, I love that you are all about defending a woman's honor, but I don't want you thrown in the slot."

"I won't do a thing," Bea said innocently, Allie rolling her eyes at Bea.

One of the times Bea beat the crap out of someone, she ended up in the slot for a few days, only to come back to H1 with a pissed off Allie scolding her for being an idiot. Allie Novak really did not fear the Top Dog, and it was just the thing Bea Smith needed.

"You're so full of shit," Allie said, shaking her head wryly, looking off to the side and missing Bea lean up and grab her wrists, pulling Allie down and switching their positions as she did so.

Allie looked up as Bea pinned her wrists above her head, kissing her as she rested on top of Allie, the blonde smiling into the kiss. She loved how confidently Bea had grown into her sexuality, and how she happily expressed her desire with Allie. Bea pulled back, leaning her full weight on her hands as she gazed down at Allie.

"Tell me what she said," Bea whispered, Allie quirking a brow as she looked up at her.

"You will literally murder her. One of the girls you beat up just called me a bottom dog as a joke, and that sent you over the edge."

"It was because of her tone," Bea replied with a fake bitchy smile, making Allie laugh.

She tried to push up on Bea, but to no avail, the redhead was much stronger than her. Bea smirked as she watched Allie.

"Instead of sitting with Liz all the time, you could be lifting weights," Bea teased, Allie trying to wiggle some more until she gave in, pouting up at Bea.

"Let me up," she whined slightly, Bea leaning down again and kissing her softly, Allie feeling herself get worked up while Bea restricted her movements, wanting nothing more than to touch her girlfriend.

"Tell me… what she… said," Bea whispered, kissing down Allie's face and neck, the blonde squirming underneath her.

"Babe, you'll be so livid."

"I don't care."

"I want to enjoy our alone time together, not have you run off to bash someone."

"I promise I won't bash her."

Allie pulled her head away from Bea, the redhead looking at her, Allie giving her a pointed look.

"Promise me you will not leave this room and go kill her, or kill her at any other point during any other day."

Bea searched Allie's eyes, clearly seeing her worry. She realized Juice must have said something pretty bad that day to have Allie not want to share it with her. Bea relaxed, going to rest on her side, plopping her head on her hand as she gazed down at Allie, her free hand going to Allie's to play with it.

"I promise I won't do anything. I don't want to end up in the slot either," Bea said, Allie glancing up at her, a small smile reaching her face again.

"That's just cause you can't sleep without me snuggling you anymore," Allie whispered, Bea rolling her eyes again.

"Sure, whatever. I promise not to run off and kill Juice, just tell me what she said already," Bea said.

Allie gazed into Bea's eyes. She could always tell when Bea was lying or telling the truth, and she saw Bea was more worried about her in this moment than killing Juice.

Allie turned her body to mirror Bea's, facing her, their hands toying with one another. She pursed her lip.

"She basically mentioned my history of being a sex worker, and asked how much it would cost her for a go around," Allie said, looking up at Bea with a sad smile.

"Might've called me a crack whore. It is what it is."

Bea nodded her head slowly.

"You were right to worry," Bea replied, going to sit up, Allie sitting up with her in a panic.

"No way, you bloody promised!" Allie said, Bea turning to look at her with a smile, Allie reading her gaze and seeing Bea's smile, realizing the redhead was kidding.

Allie sighed out shaking her head, making Bea laugh.

"Punishment for offering to demo on me earlier," Bea whispered, nuzzling into Allie's ear, the blonde releasing a laugh of relief.

"Thanks for the heart attack."

"You're welcome," Bea replied leaning her head up to kiss Allie, the blonde surprised but accepting it, reaching to kiss Bea back.

It was soft and slow. Bea kicked her shoes off, pulling Allie's off as they sat next to one another. Allie played with Bea's shirt, taking it off, the redhead soon after pushing Allie back on the bed as she straddled the blonde.

Bea reached for Allie's pants, pulling them off slowly, along with her socks, her legs exposed, Bea enjoying the view. Allie pulled her own shirt up and off, throwing it to the side, grabbing Bea's face as she leaned back down to kiss her. Allie marveled at how gentle Bea was being, how slow. It was incredibly loving, full of tenderness.

Eventually Allie rolled them over, straddling Bea and kissing down her chest, pulling Bea's pants off as she did so. Bea sighed at the feeling, undoing and tossing off her own bra, reaching up to do away with Allie's as the girl made her way back up to kiss Bea's mouth.

"Do you remember how shy you were when we first got together?" Allie whispered as she kissed Bea.

"No, it wasn't awkward or anything," Bea replied sarcastically, Allie smiling into her mouth, gazing into her eyes.

"I thought it was adorable."

"It was embarrassing."

"Nuh uh. It was nice for me. It made me feel like… like I was your first, and not just with women."

Bea cupped Allie cheek.

"You were my first… the first one to ever love me, make love to me… everything's been different with you," Bea whispered softly.

"It was nice, it is nice, I should say… it's like I see a part of you no one else has the privilege of seeing," Allie said, pulling back to look at Bea, playing with her hair.

"Well… it probably feels that way because it's true," Bea replied, making Allie smile even bigger.

"God, you never stop smiling," Bea's raspy voice chuckled.

"It's what ya do to me," Allie replied, leaning down to kiss her again.

"No… I think you're just one of those people, filled up with light and everything."

"Well, if that's the case, it just gets brighter when you're around."

Bea chuckled, flipping them over again, leaning over Allie, their eyes holding one another.

"I love you," Bea said, Allie smirking, searching her eyes.

She reached back to brush against Bea's neck, softly toying with her hair there.

"I've been falling for you ever since that first day I walked into H1," she replied, beginning to giggle.

"Even though you looked up at me like you could kick my ass," she said, making Bea laugh.

"You were so innocent looking… I kept catching you staring at me all the time; it was driving me up a wall. Finally, I just snapped."

"And smushed me into a wall with your hulk arms," Allie said, Bea reaching out to graze the eyebrow she made a bloody mess of for Allie.

"I'm sorry about that… I don't think I ever apologized."

"Apology accepted… granted, freaking you out by hitting on you made me smile and laugh. The look on your face was priceless."

"Fuck off," Bea said with a playful glare, looking down bashfully.

Allie loved moments like this, both of them open and vulnerable, Bea at ease and not needing to worry about Top Dog duties. They could just relax and exist together.

"You're going to completely miss work at this rate," Allie said, Bea gazing at her and going in for another kiss, moving her body slowly against Allie's.

"I'm sick again," she replied.

"Shucks, I got ya all love sick again didn't I?" Allie said giggling, Bea shaking her head.

"So bloody corny."

"And yet you turn into a puddle of mush around me," Allie said.

"Shush. I need to heal myself," Bea replied between kisses.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be the one doing that," Allie whispered, gasping when Bea's hands began moving and working down her body, leading to Allie making many different sounds soon after….

* * *

So, that's all I got folks…. The ending was hard to wrap up, but I have a small idea for an epilogue. I don't really want to make this into a huge story that keeps on going… we'll see about the epilogue, it would be brief and sort of give the women an insanely happy ending that would never actually happen on the show, but one could dream. ;)

Happy July Fourth! Even if you're not from the US, hahah!


	7. Epilogue

Long author's note at end, you don't have to read if you don't want to. :)

* * *

Bea looked out from the small porch she was sitting on, the sun setting in the distance. It was a calm and cool summer's day here in North Carolina, one of the last places Bea Smith thought she would ever find herself, let alone in America.

Still, she appreciated the view at the moment, July's heat keeping her warm against the sweet summer breeze passing through. She thought back to the last few years, how she ended up here. Life on the run was not easy, even if it was her second go around.

Bea Smith's life was anything but ordinary. An abused and battered woman, turned into a murderer, no family to speak of, her daughter gone… Bea's time at Wentworth was both a blessing and a curse. She had lost so much in her time spent there, had fought for her life on many an occasion and nearly died several times. Struggles like that broke a person down, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and Bea Smith was one hell of a strong broad.

She brought her knees up and under her chin, her long hair now highlighted and blonde to go with the sun kissed look of her skin. The small beach town life surprisingly suited her. Her strong and toned arms wrapped around her legs as she swirled her small wine glass around, the cool white wine swirling too from the movement. She bit her lip, recalling her last days in Australia before she fled abroad.

After months of peace in H-Block, doom and gloom struck Wentworth after the trial of Joan Ferguson named her guilty of all charges. While everyone believed she would end up at another prison, they sent her back to Wentworth, the woman holding a 20-year sentence. It was about the worst news anyone could have ever wanted to hear.

Bea had been paranoid for some time, and that fear only escalated when Joan nearly got to Allie one day by sicking another crew on the girl when they least expected it. Allie was lucky Juice's crew had been rounding the corner when it happened, and much to Bea's relief, saved the girl due to their long-standing truce.

Everyone had wanted the Freak dead, but there was no good way to do it. Allie had been off on her own a lot, Bea assuming the worst, that the girl regretted her decision to stay in prison and be with her. In time, Bea found it was the opposite to be true.

Allie had her own plotting and side project going on, utilizing the help of the Red Right Hand on the outside to pay back their debt to Allie, the young girl having ensured their freedom. Months of planning and preparation, along with moving the Freak into the right position, lead to one fateful night where everything went wrong at Wentworth.

The day prior, Allie pulled Maxine and Boomer aside, letting them in on what was going to happen. They were shocked, but performed their duties in sequence, keeping Doreen and Liz safe and away from harm. Allie wanted to bust everyone out of this hellhole, but she knew, along with the RRH, that only a few people could make this bust.

Doreen and Liz were left behind because their sentences were still so short, it would only hurt them to be on the run rather than help them. Doreen promised the girls she would look after Liz, keep her close, their family of H1 sticking together no matter what went down.

Maxine and Boomer helped Allie along until the blonde finally had to tell her partner what was going to happen. All the months of Allie's secrecy made Bea panic further, their relationship still intact, but at times rocky, because the redhead knew something was going on even if she didn't know exactly what it was.

"Hey love, " Maxine said, pulling Bea from her thoughts, as she sat down next to Bea at the small, round glass table outside.

The house Bea lived in was small, a simple beach town house locals were more likely to live in than tourists. The back was fenced off, a few garden beds and plots present, a fire pit with Adirondack chairs in the center of the small yard.

"Is Boomer destroying my kitchen?" Bea asked as she sipped her wine, uncurling her legs.

She wore a white muscle tee, simple baggy, dark green shorts on her legs. Bea could pretty much pull off anything, from an easy sundress to a young rocker look. Maxine's hair extensions waved off as they glided down her back, wearing a simple halter, dark blue sundress, her nails done and make up on.

"You know I don't dare get in there when she's in the midst of her process. Especially with her man present," Maxine said chuckling.

"Speaking of men, where's Sam?" Bea asked.

Sam was a female to male trans gentleman the ladies had met over the course of their year in NC. He fit in easily with the bunch, a very tall and handsome dude. Maxine and he had bonded incredibly well, and over time, Max found herself having her own slice of paradise and romance.

"He's making sure his crew finishes everything up before the weekend. Nothing gets the wealthy more testy than not having their lawns and gardens up to spec."

Bea chuckled at that, shaking her head.

"Can't please anyone."

"At least the ladies love what you do with their hair. I'm still waiting for some of them to finally ask if I've always had female parts," Maxine said chuckling, sipping her wine cooler.

Maxine and Bea had been able to find work at a small salon in town. A quirky, older woman named Martha, who was struggling to find business and employees in town, ran it. Maxine and Bea were like a godsend for her, the pair helping turn the shop around a full 180. While Boomer hadn't found work yet, she was able to assist in the renovations and heavy lifting, until she found a job as a chef at a seafood shack, which became her new calling in life.

"Martha's response was hilarious. All she said was, Oh! And then walked off to gaze into her crystal ball," Bea said, shaking her head.

The women could hear Boomer coming, her large steps making the one story house thump a little as she moved. Bea's home was a simple 2 bedroom, 1 bath situation, with a small kitchen and living/ dining area to boot. She didn't need much to survive, prison taught you that quickly.

"Ay ladies, got the grub ready!"

Boomer walked out, plates of fried oysters and grilled shrimp being laid down, Boomer's boyfriend following up the rear with lobster tails.

"I think I've eaten more seafood in the last year than I have the rest of my life combined," Bea commented, everyone chuckling.

As she busied herself, her thoughts went back to those years, those days at Wentworth. She recalled Allie confronting her in her room, informing her of the escape plan she had formed with Kaz's help from the outside. Bea had been blown away, not at all expecting it, Allie informing her she knew she would think it was foolish.

Bea didn't have any time to protest, because it was up to her to help distract the Freak while everything else went down. As night fell upon Wentworth, Bea used Office Smiles to bring her and the Freak together for another late night shower meeting. The Freak came prepared and actually tried to fight Bea, which ended in Bea barely scraping by as she stuck a sedative in the woman, to keep her at bay while the rest of the plan went down.

Bea apologized to Smiles as she did the same for her, stealing the woman's uniform and card and equipment, making her way around in the night. Bea set off a fire alarm and small explosive in the kitchen that Allie had set up in her time working in there. The prison went on high alert and lock down, Bea being able to get through the prison, get Max, Allie and Boomer to where they needed to be, and finding a way out.

Kaz's crew had set up a distraction on another side of the prison, away from the docking and loading area where Bea and the girls were running to. Bea felt terribly for having to knock Mr. Jackson out once again, but did what she had to, the girls all running around and away, making their hasty escape.

The plan seemed foolish at the time, unable to work, unlikely to succeed, but Vinegar Tits had always been too sure of herself and unaware at how incompetent a large portion of her staff was. Kaz's girls made things worse as there were multiple fires both in the prison and in the parking lot, setting cars off to make the place a mess.

Bea and the girls were able to get out, meeting Kaz at the designated location and immediately heading to the airport with their fake passports, papers and tickets, everything timed to the tee so the women would be on a plane out to Tokyo before the prison even knew they were gone.

Kaz went with them over to Asia, helping set everything up, fake bank accounts, and getting them tickets to head to the United States. Allie and Kaz had thoroughly discussed their options, figuring laying low in a busy tourist town that was pretty quiet would be the best thing they could do. And the US was so conceited and focused on their own news and media, no one would even hear about some prison break in Australia. Everything seemed to work out.

"Hey."

Bea blinked her haze away, turning to look up into bright blue eyes, Allie leaning over the back of Bea's chair.

"Everything okay? You've been sort of out of it today," Allie asked, brushing some hair out of Bea's eyes.

Bea smiled, reaching to gently cup the back of Allie's head, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

"I'm good. Just… you know… sometimes it's hard to believe this is all ours…"

Allie nodded slowly, leaning to kiss her once more before pulling up a chair at the small table, the five all sitting down and enjoying themselves for a meal.

"How was Kaz?" Bea asked, knowing Allie was on the phone with her.

"She's good, same old, still preaching about lowly men. No offense Bruce," Allie said to Boomer's lover, also a cook at the shore shack Boomer worked in.

"None taken, we're lowly," the simple man replied gruffly, enjoying his meal, looking up to give Boomer a small smile, the woman blushing.

Allie chuckled.

"She said she saw Doreen. She's good. So is Liz. I guess the psych, Bridget or whatever, is helping Liz get a degree to become a counselor. She wants to peer work on the outside as well."

"That's lovely. I think that would be really good for Liz," Maxine commented, Bea nodding her head.

"She was always the sane one," Bea commented.

"Cept when she drank," Boomer said, Max and Bea giving her a look, Bruce and Allie chuckling.

She looked up to meet their gaze.

"What?"

Bea just chuckled, shaking her head, accepting that certain things really never did change. The group of five continued eating and drinking well into the night, joined at the end by Sam.

As midnight rounded the corner, Maxine and Boomer decided they should head back to their small two-bedroom apartment, their men escorting them home. Allie escorted everyone out while Bea finished cleaning everything up, tidying the table and outside.

When she got inside and reached her kitchen, she froze, taking in the disaster Boomer created in there. She sighed, Allie walking back in, her cute simple black sundress accentuating her lithe frame.

"Fucking hell Boomer," she commented, Bea going to put the plates down.

"Nope, I'll deal with this tomorrow," Bea said, walking towards Allie and gently grabbing her waist, directing the girl back to their sitting area.

"The food is always good, but Jesus, I don't know how Maxine puts up with it," Allie said, taking Bea's hands and bringing her to the couch, adjusting Bea so she could lie on top of her.

Bea complied easily, letting Allie snuggle into her chest, her nose burying itself in Allie's hair, fingers grazing her back.

"Boomer makes most of the food, and Maxine cleans. I don't know how she does it either, but who knows… they both seem kind of wifed up at the moment, they may not live together for much longer."

"Mm, true. Max and Sam are so happy together. He's the sweetest man ever."

"Definitely… though I like Bruce. I think it takes a certain type of man to be with Booms, you know?"

Allie chuckled on Bea's chest.

"I think it takes a certain type of people to get her in general," she replied, Bea chuckling at that.

"Good thing she has us."

"I can't imagine if Boomer served her full sentence, what she would have done on the outside after…."

"She probably would have asked you to be roommates," Bea replied wryly, Allie turning her head to rest her chin on Bea's chest, eyeing her.

"I probably would have committed another crime to extend my sentence and stay out of that situation," she replied, Bea adjusting her head on her pillow to look down at Allie.

She grew quiet, and Allie picked up on it. She lifted herself up, moving to hover over Bea, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"You've been out of it all day babe. What's going on in that head of yours?" Allie asked softly, pulling back to search Bea's eyes.

Bea gazed up at her, her mouth quirking, trying to find the words for what she was feeling.

"I just… I had a client at the salon today, sweet lady actually. She was a widow and talked about her life… it just got me thinking, I don't know how we all made it here, how we got out of there. I get nervous sometimes, like this isn't really our life, like I'll wake up back at Wentworth… back there with the Freak trying to kill me again."

"Hey," Allie said, shifting to lean her head on her hand, taking some weight off of Bea to look at her.

"We've made it, Bea. Kaz keeps a look out, but they still haven't pieced together that we're not even in the country. We're old news now. We have the paperwork and documentation, we're hidden in this small town. You and Max have the salon, I love it at the café with Andy, and even Boomer found true love cooking in a freaking seafood shack," Allie said, the pad of her thumb rubbing Bea's cheek softly.

"I understand the fear, but if you haven't noticed, people on this planet are not exactly smart," she said, making Bea laugh.

"We may not be safe here forever, but we are at least for right now and for the short term. And so, we should soak it all up and enjoy it while we can."

Bea looked into Allie's eyes, the young blonde always optimistic and right. Bea had wondered when they all escaped, how everything would play out. Would their small family stay together? Would they resent each other once they were no longer behind bars? Would Allie still love her? Would she love Allie? But it seemed Bea's racing mind only made her life complicated. She was happily surprised to find this simple life with her group of friends and her lover was a match made in heaven.

"I'm crazy about you," Bea said, looking at Allie, the blonde smiling.

"I couldn't tell. Tell me more about it," Allie replied cheekily, the former redhead shaking her head.

"I love the way you look at the world. I love how fun, carefree and happy you are," Bea said, leaning up to bring Allie in for a kiss, the pair melting into one another.

"I love the way you love. You have such a big heart. It's beautiful. Not to mention, you're beautiful too," she said, turning and moving Allie to lie on her back, undoing and kicking her own shorts off as she brought her body down on top of the girl.

"I love the way you laugh, your sense of humor, the way you make jokes, make everything just seem lighter."

"Bea," Allie gasped out as Bea worked the girl's breasts underneath her dress, talking in between kisses.

"I love how you make other people feel amazing, like they could do anything. I love how you light up any room you walk into. I love you, Allie Novak. I'm just a little crazy about ya," Bea finished, Allie encircling Bea's neck and bringing her in as close as she could.

"I love you too, so much," she whispered back, her feelings for this woman unparalleled, wondering how her life had worked out in this randomly brilliant stroke of luck.

* * *

Allie and Bea spent the night making love, waking up early the next day on their time off to celebrate the American holiday known as Fourth of July. They knew fireworks, drinking and barbequing were involved, a plethora of tourists invading the town and beaches for the long weekend.

The gang went to the local beach just a few streets over from where they lived, setting up a grill and bringing coolers of drinks, along with one of those large standing tents to cover them when it got too hot.

Allie's friend Andy and his boyfriend came down to join the couples, even quirky Martha joining with her new squeeze. The local beach was chill and calm, no one caring about the group's queerness or diverse ethnic backgrounds, a friendly place all around. They spent the day fooling around, Boomer and Bea getting into it in the water as the tried to play catch.

It was a beautiful day, everyone happy, Bea smiling the whole day, letting her worries vanish for once. They all goofed, Bea picking up Allie bridal style at one point and bringing her into the ocean, the girl screaming all the while, trying to tackle her girlfriend in return.

There was frisbee, there was food, drinks and even card games like Cards Against Humanity, on their makeshift table. Everyone had a blast through the day, boogie boarding when the tide was good, floating on giant blow up swans to relax and take in the rays.

As night rolled around, everyone prepped themselves for the fireworks coming from the boat off the coast, the local town putting it on every year. As the pretty lights boomed and wowed, Allie snuggled herself deeper into Bea's lap on the chair, the redhead turned blonde wrapping her arms around her tighter and plopping her chin on Allie's shoulder.

They looked at one another briefly, smiling, no need to communicate with words. This was the life. This was the life they had all wanted, they had all deserved. All of them were happy in this moment, a moment in their chaotic and dynamic lives, all of them taking a breath and finally surrendering to the wonder.

FIN

* * *

Okay… so I did it. I just had a beautiful vacation on the beach, short and sweet, but it was great for reflection time and made me take stock, appreciating the little things in life. I'm relocating to New York City very soon, and vacationing on the coast again made me appreciate the simple and quiet life. There are days I would love to runaway and live in a small beach town, not bothering with the stress of life.

Anywho. My vacation inspired this epilogue. I had thoughts to make a second story, add some spice and near death and drama… we'll see how I feel, I've done quite a bit of Ballie in a short amount of time! I wish they could break out and all run off into the sunset together, but… this is Wentworth… hahah! So I'll give them this happy ending here instead of hoping for it on the show.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and commenting. I added some American bits in this story, as you could tell, I apologize to my Aussie readers for Americanizing everything, oy vey. Can't wait for tomorrow's show, or for you guys over on the other side of the globe, it's early ass morning time and it's tonight's show. :D

Until next time friends!


End file.
